Wild Flower
by Granger21
Summary: Hermione was lost for 2 years just before the Final Battle. Can Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, along with the rest of the Hogwarts Staff help her adjust to this post-war life? Established LM/SS Eventual HG/LM/SS SLASH! Don't like, don't read!
1. Where have you been?

A/N: This is not HB/DH compliant. All rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the plot. It has been simmering in my desolate mind for a while now…

Chapter 1: Dazed

Hermione staggered down the hallway, her robes shredded and her face was dirty. Her hair was wild and one could probably find leaves and twigs in it. She wore no shoes and her feet were caked in mud. Staring straight in front of her, she kept walking. She hadn't stopped walking in quite some time now.

"Miss Granger?" came the incredulous call just down the hall. She did not stop or falter in her gate. She continued forward, staring blankly ahead.

"Miss Granger!" the figure tried to get her attention once more, but seeing as if it was having no effect, he moved forward and grasped her shoulder.

"No!" she cried and started to claw and scratch at the air just about as much as she was scratching the figure in front of her. The shadowed man grasped at her wrists and held her tight to himself to avoid getting hurt and stopping her from hurting herself.

"Lucius!" he called out, hoping the other man was close.

"Severus?"

"Please, help me. It's Miss Granger, she just wandered in here," Severus was holding a limp Hermione up as she had, finally, passed out.

"Let's take her up to the infirmary quickly. No need to start a riot now that we have found her," Lucius decided, helping Severus move the girl to carry her. Normally they would have used a spell, but they had no clue where she had been or if there was magic already upon her, it was safer just to move her by hand.

"Go ahead, Lucius, warn Poppy, please," Severus instructed. Lucius nodded and hastened his pace, making it to the infirmary far ahead of his friend.

"Poppy! We need your help!" Lucius all but shouted into the empty ward. The matron bustled out of her office and looked around.

"Lucius? Who needs help?" Lucius never answered her question because Severus had walked into the ward.

"Is that...?" she asked, trailing off, hoping that it was who she believed it to be.

"Yes, it seems that Miss Granger has finally returned," Severus said, gently placing his burden down on the hospital bed closest to Madame Pomfrey, who quickly got to work.

"Severus, I'll need a nutritive potion regiment started, if you could brew it to these specifications?" the Medi-Witch asked, holding out a list of the specifics for her patient.

"Of course, I'll get started on it right away, if there is nothing else you require of me?"

"No, no, I can do the rest myself, no worries. You both can go back to your quarters, I'll floo I need any more help," Madame Pomfrey dismissed the two wizards without a pause in her wand waving or even lifting her gaze from her patient.

"I'll go and inform Dumbledore," Lucius stated, but Poppy made no sign that she heard him and Severus was already on his way to the dungeons to prepare the potion for Miss Granger. Sighing, he headed up to the Headmaster's office, hoping that Albus was awake, for one, and that he was still decently dressed.

After arriving at the Headmaster's office, Lucius was relieved to find that the Headmaster was indeed appropriately clothed, unlike their last encounter when Lucius had apparently surprised the aging wizard, for once.

"Lucius, what do I owe this occasion to? As I recall, the last time you swore never to come back to this office without alerting me by owl, a day in advance?" Albus's eyes twinkled despite the fact that it was he who should have been embarrassed in the situation, but age seems to mellow a person out and quell their ability to be embarrassed.

"Headmaster, it appears that we have found Miss Granger at last," Lucius waited for the Headmaster to get over his slight shock.

"After all this time? She was alive? Where did you find her?" Dumbledore could barely keep his questions in, for once, he was not all-knowing, which disconcerted Lucius a great deal.

"Severus found her walking the halls. She looks like a right mess as if she's been living in the wild all this time. And two years is a long time to be all alone and away from civilization. Madame Pomfrey is attending to her at present, and Severus is in his lab brewing a nutrient potion regiment for her as well" Lucius elaborated.

"Is there anything more to be done?" Dumbledore inquired.

"At the current moment, I do not believe so. I think we shall know more in the morning. Poppy promised to keep us appraised of her situation and call if necessary," he asserted, trying to ease the aging headmaster. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lucius had an odd urge to offer the man a lemon drop, due to the sudden role reversal.

"Then, we must make sure that we are prepared, I feel, for when Miss Granger has fully come to her senses, we will have our hands full," Dumbledore mused, his mind thinking of all the events that one Hermione Granger had missed in her absence.

"Well, Severus and I offer our services if need be, although, I don't think we would be much help. She is most likely still under the impression that I am a Death Eater and that the war is still active," Lucius cringed thinking of the past. No one had believed his loyalties and he had worked very hard to show nearly the entire world where his allegiances truly lied.

"Excellent. Now, why don't you try and get some sleep and try to persuade Severus to get some too. Merlin knows, you are probably the only one who is able to make him adhere to the basic necessities of life."

"I gather, Headmaster, that comes with the territory of being in a relationship with the bugger," Lucius smirked. It was not a secret that he and Severus were together. Many of their schoolmates were aware of their relationship during their tenure at Hogwarts until, of course, his _dear_ Father and _loving_ betrothed decided to stop that little bit of freedom.

Near the end of the war, just after Miss Granger's disappearance, Narcissa was killed, thus releasing Lucius Malfoy from the marriage contract between them. This also lifted the many compulsion charms and loyalty hexes embedded into the very contract to keep Lucius under Narcissa's thumb and away from Severus and his "filthy tendencies" as his father called it. He was backed by the contract itself, which was now open for public viewing now that Lucius gained control of his senses and opened it after Narcissa and his father had sealed the document many years ago. This did not, however, immediately change the public opinon. No, Lucius thought, that took a lot of information from being a Death Eater and near death in the final battle for that to begin.

Now, however, Lucius was going to have to start from scratch with a girl he barely remembered but was very important to the world in which he lived in. He needed to show her that he wasn't evil, as she would be residing at the castle for the unforeseeable future. Lucius only hoped that it would be easier than it was to open the minds of the rest of the Wizarding Public. He had heard that she had an open mind, not to mention a smart one. Hopefully, the two years that she was away did not damage her intellect. That would be intolerable, Voldemort already had killed off many intelligent people, they didn't need to lose one of the brightest now that they had just found her.

With these thoughts, Lucius descended to the dungeons and into the quarters he shared with the Potions Master. After a night's rest, he would come up with a solution. Yet, all of his plans depended on the status of one Hermione Granger. The child that had come from, apparently, the wild.

REVIEW! Yes, yes. Do what the author tells you to, and the characters will remain safe…for now…. :)


	2. Worries, Waking Up, and Planning

A/N: I know, ridiculously fast update. But when I get excited (mainly by reviews) I write faster. Just a hint!

"Severus?" Lucius called as he stepped into their rooms. He never minded that they were small, despite his entire life lived in excess. He enjoyed the intimate setting with Severus. On holidays they would, sometimes, go to Malfoy Mannor, as he still had to keep it maintained. However, he disliked the feeling of abandonment that he felt there. It was too quiet without other people in it, even if he could just get someone to putter around, maybe he would like it more, but it was, for the time being, too quiet. And so, his preference remained the Potions Master's quarters, where, from the living room, he could hear Severus working in his lab.

"Lucius, I'm in the lab, I'll be done in thirty-seven minutes," came Severus's distracted voice, further muffled by the door of the lab. Before Lucius could ask what he was going to do for a full thirty-seven minutes he heard, "Grade some of your essays, I know you are nearly a week behind!" Lucius sighed and sat down on the couch and started to grade with his detested reading glasses on. Lucius really hated getting old. Well, it wasn't so much of getting old as damage to his eyes from a spell, but still, no matter how handsome Severus thought they were, he despised them, unless of course they got him lucky. Then they were barely tolerable.

Lucius was in the middle of grading some third years who were writing about what he thought was suppose to be hinkypunks, but apparently the half the class seemed to think the essay was about doxies. He shook his head, for the last two years he had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and sometimes he just could not understand how some students even passed through Hogwarts.

"Nice glasses, love," Severus greeted Lucius with a kiss on the cheek. He was tired, they had found Miss Granger late in the evening and he stayed up to brew for another hour and a half after the fuss in the Hospital Wing. He just wanted some sleep, well, actually he wanted some tea and chocolate biscuits right now, but definitely sleep soon. After getting a glare from Lucius, he headed into the kitchen for some tea and his favorite chocolate biscuits that he kept hidden from his lover. He brought them both into the den with him and reclined on the sofa, enjoying his warm beverage and sinfully delicious chocolaty treat.

"Severus, love, can I have one? Please?" Lucius whined, he loved the biscuits, he could never find them, but he loved them, so much. They were simply divine.

"Absolutely not. These are mine!" Severus grinned. He grabbed three, knowing that Lucius would want one. He slowly ate a biscuit with his eyes closed, moaning at its delicious flavor. Granted, he was over exaggerating a bit to mess with Lucius, but they really were delicious.

"Severus…"

"Mmhm?" Severus smirked as he reached for a second, but not before Lucius was up and plucked it out of his reach and taking a bite.

"You are evil, you know that, Sev? Truly evil," Lucius half glared at his lover while the Potions Master just grinned at ate the last biscuit in front of him, washing it down with his tea.

"Yes, I'm the evil one. Because I won't tell you where I get the _chocolate biscuits_. I am a criminal!" Severus smirked as he floated the dirty dishes to the sink, where they washed and dried themselves.

"You are deliberately torturing me with them. That's evil!" Lucius objected while putting down his marking quill and the rest of the pile of essays on the coffee table. Both he and Severus went into the bedroom and stripped to their boxers before sliding into bed.

"This is going to be the last bit of peace for a while now, isn't it?" Lucius murmured tracing invisible patterns on Severus's chest.

"Perhaps. Hopefully, Miss Granger will be brought to light of the events of the past two years with an open mind. And we must also hope that that mind hasn't suffered too much damage," Severus mused.

"Just when I think I've moved forward with everyone, I now have to convince another person, and she hasn't been around to see everything that has happened," Lucius sighed while Severus grasped his hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"Don't worry so much, Luc. Everything will work out fine, it has to," Severus asserted. The couple then allowed their exhaustion to overcome them and fell asleep.

The next morning Lucius woke to an empty bed, but promising smells from the area of the kitchen. He threw on a dressing robe and went to see what Severus had made for breakfast.

"Omelet. No meat for you, just vegetables, you also get fruit and toast. And before you ask, no butter. You're eating habits are atrocious," Severus had already dressed for the day and was ready as soon as he finished his breakfast and the paper left in his morning routine.

"But, Severus! Biscuits and donuts are acceptable breakfast foods!" Lucius whined. He liked eating unhealthily; it made him feel younger. Unfortunately, his lover had other ideas and thus, whenever Severus cooked, it was always healthy food. He quickly ate the _healthy_ food placed in front of him and was even able to read part of the front page of the Daily Prophet before it was time to get ready for the day with a shower, facial moisturizer, and getting dressed impeccably well. He seriously wondered how no one else thought he was gay prior to his release from the marriage contract. Nevertheless, he was ready for the day, gathering the essays from the coffee table he set off for his office. While it might be Saturday, he still held office hours, not to mention, he particularly enjoyed his office and he really needed to get those damned essays done.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Poppy was bustling over a sleeping Hermione Granger. She had just shown signs of waking when Severus strode into the room with the nutritive potions she asked for, and unsurprisingly, the Headmaster followed nearly a minute after Severus in his entrance to the Wing. Severus placed the potions in the cabinet near Hermione's bed and sealed the door to prevent any damage from coming to them, while handing one of them to Poppy.

"Poppy, my dear, you are looking rather well, and so is our patient, it seems," Albus greeted with a twinkle in his eye and a kind smile on his face.

"Yes, yes, Albus, she seems to be doing fine. Besides being under fed she seems to have a considerable amount of stress to her bones and joints, however that can be easily managed and she is well on her recovery from that. There were a few breaks that were old and had to be re-broken and mended correctly. However, her mental status is what I'm most worried about," Poppy listed off her worries. She honestly did not know what Miss Granger's mental status was going to be, they had to wait until she is awake to determine such thing. Luckily, she knew they wouldn't have to wait long, and was proven correct when one Hermione Granger opened her eyes.

"Miss Granger," Severus nodded at the child. She looked slightly frightened, but she appeared to be more aware than she was the previous night.

"Pro—wat…wa…" her voice was frail but Poppy wasted no time in getting her patient the requested water, instructing her to only take small sips.

"Professors," Hermione managed, her voice was still weak, but it was present. "What day is it?"

"It is the 15th of October. You, my dear, have been missing for nearly two years now," Dumbledore responded with a gentle smile and reached out to touch her shoulder, when she pushed back, away from him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I don't want to be touched," she still glanced at his hand warily. "How about the war?"

"It's over, Miss Granger. The final battle was about three weeks after you went missing," Severus intoned. She shot her eyes to him, studying him closely.

"It's over? But he…" her voice sounded faint again and confusion had clouded her eyes along with panic, which the Matron picked up on almost immediately.

"Alright, Albus, Severus, this poor girl needs some rest. You can interrogate her later, but she has been under a great deal of stress," Poppy shooed the men out of her Wing and then turned back to Hermione. "Here dear, take this, it's a nutritive potion. Then, we can give you a light breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Fruit, can I have some fruit? And toast, maybe?" Hermione asked, her eyes hopeful.

"I think we can do that, but no jam I'm afraid, maybe some plain cream cheese or light butter, we don't want to put too much sugars in you, might upset your system."

"Thank you, I haven't gotten to eat much fresh fruit or toast while I was…away," Hermione finished uncertainly. It was odd to think of herself as missing, as she always knew where she was physically, geographically, however was a different story.

"Perhaps, after breakfast, you could write some of your story down in a journal? I find writing experiences down helps me sort through things a little bit easier. Would you like to try that?" Pomfrey offered Hermione.

"Yes, please. I would love to write something. It's been so long. Maybe it'll help in the long run?" Hermione was ever hopeful. Not a moment after, her breakfast tray arrived by elfin magic in front of her. Some fresh fruit, toast, and a leather bound journal to the left of the tray appeared.

"Well, either the Headmaster, the House Elves, or Hogwarts herself must have been listening!" Poppy smiled gently at the girl who looked at the journal in wonder. Just how long had it been since the bookworm had seen a book? Been allowed to write? With a shake of her head, Poppy gathered herself and told her patient, "I'll go grab some quills for you from my office, but I want at least one piece of toast gone and a quarter of that fruit gone as well, before I even think of giving you a quill!"

Hermione did not need to be told twice and delved into her breakfast, going slow, knowing that her stomach could get upset if she hurried to fast. She was nearly shaking in anticipation at the simple joy of writing, even if it was going to be of her horrible journey over the past two years.

As promised, Madame Pomfrey returned with four quills and Hermione was granted permission to write as soon as she had her fill.

"Madame Pomfrey, could I by any chance, see today's Daily Prophet? Or maybe some older ones?" Hermione, ever desperate for knowledge, wanted to learn about what had been happening in the world that she had been taken from, she needed to know.

"Perhaps later, dear. For now, concentrate on writing and see where that gets you. We want to make sure we have all the facts. Remember to sleep if you get tired. No need to get the entirety of the past two years done in one morning. I will be in my office, tap the tray twice if you need me, dear," Poppy concluded, knowing that Miss Granger would have known that, knowing how frequently her best friend, Mr. Potter, had ended up in the Hospital Wing. Smiling fondly at the memories, Poppy left to go and consult with Albus on Hermione's mental condition and how they were to proceed.

"Ah, Poppy," Albus started, stepping out from the Floo in her office. "What more have you gathered about Miss Granger?"

"Well, besides her physical condition, of which you were already appraised, she seems to be mentally stable. However, she has an aversion for touch, as you witnessed. I also do not know how well she will cope with all of the changes we have seen over these past two years. But she is currently journaling her experiences from the last two years, weather or not she'll show them to you, is a different matter. I think, Headmaster, we need to shelter her and allow only a controllable amount of information from these past few years to get to her. Otherwise, she may react unfavorably to the added stress," Poppy gave her opinion soundly to an agreeing Headmaster.

"I agree with your assessment. But where can she be sheltered enough? Not the Hospital Wing, I'm afraid. Too many student come in and out. Perhaps with you?" Albus mused.

"That would be impossible. I have emergencies at all hours of the night, I would be unable to provide the near constant care. She would almost have to live with two people to make sure everything is alright!"

"Two people? Hmm. That might work, Poppy," Albus started to twinkle once more.

"Albus! Severus and Lucius? She doesn't know about Lucius! Albus!" Poppy exclaimed, thinking about the worst possible scenario of her patient's reaction.

"Poppy, you, yourself said that she would need two people to watch over her. And Hogwarts is the best place to keep her sheltered, and the dungeons even better. Perhaps, this should be the new information that we give her in bits. Lucius Malfoy is not evil. It will be wonderful. We'll have tea!" Albus exclaimed. While he knew it would be a rather large bump in the road, he believed that he, Severus, and Poppy, not to mention Lucius himself, could convince Hermione of Lucius's true allegiance. Not to mention, with a few tweaks of the schedule, and maybe some "guest lecturers" there would be constant supervision of one Hermione Granger. Now, he just had to convince Lucius and Severus that this was in their best interests as well.

"Albus," Poppy sighed. "I know there is nothing I can do to change your mind, but I am letting you know right now, that you are going to be the one that has to tell Severus."

A/N: Thank you for reading, and if you would like to read more, REVIEW! That is all. : )


	3. Convincing Severus

Convincing Severus

"Severus, I'm so glad you could meet me, my boy," Albus smiled at the Potions Master offering him tea and a lemon drop. He even looked hurt after Severus had refused the lemon drop, still confused as to how everyone seemed to dislike the glorious treat.

"Headmaster, you said my presence was required. I'm not in the habit of denying a reasonable request from the wizard who signs my paychecks," Severus remarked casually, but Albus knew that while there was a slight insult mixed in, it was a show of how comfortable Severus was with him, and he hoped that their relationship would continue after this little venture. Surely, Severus would not overreact, despite his normally optimistic mind showing him scenarios of his own death via Severus over this whole issue. Severus killing him with lemon drops particularly disturbed him and he made a mental note to see a mind healer, just in case.

"Yes, well, perhaps when you put it that way, my boy, you would be correct in that assumption of your required attendance, my boy," Albus smiled to himself.

"Albus, you just called me 'my boy' no less than three times in the past minute or so, the last time that happened I was forced to decorate for a Valentines Day ball. What are you making me do this time?" Severus bit out, his mind already coming up with horrible things that he would have to do as he set his teacup down prepared to leap up and pace without spilling. Severus prided himself on thinking ahead, it helped with his image, or at least that's what Lucius told him

"Yes, my bo-, Severus. Well, I have just had a chat with Poppy and we have come to the conclusion that Miss Granger needs to remain within the castle for her healing and that she needs to be secluded from the general populous. She must be sheltered from all the changes of the past two years as they are slowly revealed to her as any undue stress could cause more harm than good," Albus started, while his eyes were twinkling at the prospect of his idea, his hands were wringing and he was really wishing he was as omniscient as people thought just about now.

"This all seems to be reasonable. Please, continue," Severus even gestured to prompt Albus to continue. Severus was just waiting for the bomb to drop and that was nerve wracking.

"Well, she would need constant surveillance, more than just one person could reasonably handle. She would also need to be someplace where people don't generally like to go, some place out of the way," Albus trailed off knowing that Severus would be able to connect the dots himself.

"No. Absolutely not! Do you know how much Lucius has worked to get some semblance of a reputation, back? He hates having to prove himself to everyone, and now you want to have us house Miss Granger an avid hater of the Malfoys, granted Draco never gave her much reason to like them, however there is bad blood there. There is no way that Miss Granger would be able to overcome that sort of obstacle without sever mental stress, which is counter productive. Need I continue, Headmaster?" Severus was indeed ranting and pacing, thanking himself in the spare moment for his foresight. He knew this was going to be a long battle between himself and the lunatic Headmaster.

"Severus, don't you think I haven't thought of that? But she needs to stay in Hogwarts, yes? So she would have run into Lucius at some point, so it would be best to get that little 'shock' out of the way, correct? And I do believe that Miss Granger has a very forgiving and kind heart. I really don't think she is one to judge solely without all of the facts, and we just need to inform her that there are more facts to Lucius that she has yet to consider," Albus smiled, feeling that he had the upper hand.

"Yes, Albus, I believe this is simply brilliant. Despite the mental stress and anguish you are going to put my partner through. Not to mention the toll it will take in making sure that Miss Granger is completely sheltered from outside world. This means watching everything one says every minute of the day. No slips, lest we cause stress! How can you think this is a good idea? Why not just get some mind healers in here if you're that worried; they would be more capable with dealing with a situation like this, don't you think?" Severus ranted once more, he really did not want to do this, there was no way Lucius was going to have an easy time of this. Lucius was already worried as to how Miss Granger was going to accept him as a minor, infrequent occurrence in her daily routine, never mind being the near center of her daily life.

"That would be a security risk, Severus, and you know it. I know this will be stressful for both Miss Granger and Lucius, but I think we could work though it, and once we get past this little bump I think it would be good for them both, especially Lucius," Albus reasoned, he really was banking on Hermione's compassion in this whole scheme, for if it did not go as planned, the results would most definitely be disastrous.

"I will grant that, if everything went perfectly, your idea might hold some merit, however the likelihood of that occurring is near impossible and I am not willing to take that risk, Albus, not now," Severus was adamant. He knew that Lucius had just gotten his life back, for the most part and it was still mostly an uphill battle nearly every day with those who still thought he was the right-hand man of the Dark Lord. No matter how Lucius acted in public, he really was concerned about how people saw him. Severus was worried as to how Miss Granger was going to deal with Lucius's innocence and how hard this was going to be on Lucius. Despite his own assertation that he was nothing like a Gryffindor in the most remote definition of the word, he would protect Lucius from any harm that he could prevent, knowing that Lucius would do the same.

"Why not just ask Lucius if he could handle it?" Albus asked.

"Because he doesn't need to be asked, I'm telling you that it would not be good for him!" Severus nearly yelled. He was sick of arguing with the thickskulled headmaster.

" So, you are making the decision?" Albus asked.

"Yes!"

"For the greater good?"

"Ye-. Damn you, Albus. You know that I only have his best interests at heart!" Severus hated that phrase and Albus knew that as Albus himself, admittedly, used the phrase to accomplish some less than legal and moral tasks to win the war.

"Without consulting him to see what he wants, but rather make decisions for him?" Albus knew it was a low blow to Severus, but this really was one the best plan, as long as everyone went according to said plan.

"I hate you, Albus, I really do," and for once, Albus really believed him. Severus used the headmaster's Floo to send for Lucius, and then he turned and sat in his chair, too tired to continue pacing. He knew his heart was in the right place, however to be compared to the one thing he hated most, a manipulator who refused to ask his own opinion weather or not it counted really struck him hard. Unknowingly, he had become Albus, the master strategist during the war; to the one person he loved.

"Just remember, Severus, when you think that what I asked you to do never had any effect on myself, just remember how you feel right now," Albus said quietly, while they were waiting for Lucius. Severus made no move to show that he had heard the aged man.

"Headmaster? Severus?" Lucius asked when he had arrived in the quiet room. Something was wrong, as Severus was quiet and still. That rarely happened. He was normally, at least, glaring, but instead he was looking defeated.

"Ah, Lucius, tea?" Albus offered while motioning for him to sit down, but Lucius refused.

"Well, then," Albus started again, "there is something we would like your opinion on, my boy."

In the Hospital Wing Hermione Granger was still writing intently in her journal. She missed writing and the first few pages bore the brunt of her excitement with inkblots and horrible penmanship. However, once she got over the initial joy of being allowed to write once again, her normal, neat and precise writing style quickly returned as she recounted the story of her past two years. As she heard Madame Pomfrey enter the ward with a tray of fruit and a cucumber sandwich she stopped writing, allowed for the ink to dry for a moment, before closing the journal. It was then that she noticed her hand ached and shook with fatigue and that she had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What is wrong, dear? Are you in pain? Your wrist?" Poppy watched the girl with concern upon her face. She immediately set the tray down to attend to the girl.

"I'm fine, Madame. My hand is a little sore from writing so much, but it's fine. I didn't even know I had been crying," Hermione answered, rubbing her wrist.

"Here, dear," the medi-witch handed her some slave, "this will help to relax the muscles. However, I'm going to ask that you refrain from writing any more today. Instead, I could get you a book to read, however, I'm going to ask that you not write anymore. Do you have a preference for a particular book?"

"Most Potente Potions, please," Hermione, ever the scholar, wanted to review and immerse herself back into the wizarding world and culture that she had longed to be apart of once more. She then settled down to her meal.

After the meeting with the headmaster, both Severus and Lucius were worn out, sitting in front of the fire in their quarters.

"I think we made the right decision, Sev," Lucius barely whispered, almost scared to interrupt the silence that had overcome their rooms.

"I know that, Lucius," Severus sighed. "I just wish that I didn't feel so guilty about it."

"Oh, Severus, try as you might, you can't hid me from everything. We can deal with Miss Granger becoming a permanent fixture in our home; it'll just take some adjusting. Do you still plan on talking to her tomorrow, then?" Lucius inquired.

"No, I think I'll talk to her this afternoon, I got a missive from Poppy, it seems that Miss Granger requested a Most Potente Potions to read, and I have the copy from the library, because someone spilled tea over my copy a month ago," Severus looked pointedly at his partner.

"I told you, Severus, that was not my fault!" Lucius protested. "And if you really loved me, you would believe me!"

"Lucius. I saw you're 'Property of Lucius M' mug tipped on my book with it's contents still dripping out? You know that mug? The one that you cursed so that only you can touch it without turning blue?" Severus raised his eyebrow and Lucius just looked guilty.

"But, Severus, you love me," Lucius smiled widely.

"That doesn't bring my book back," Severus smiled. Sometimes after a trying day like this one, all he needed was Lucius. He then, picked up the book for Miss Granger off of his desk and headed to the Infirmary after kissing Lucius goodbye. Hopefully, by tonight, he will have opened Miss Granger to the possibility that his lover was not an evil bastard.

A/N: Please review. It makes me write faster! :D


	4. Hermione's Decision

"Miss Granger, the book you requested," Severus handed the young woman the tome stiffly. He was out of sorts, he needed to talk to this Gryffindor and convince her to open her stubborn, missing-for-two-years mind and make everything perfect in his own little world. Today was proving to be a difficult one.

"Thank you, Professor. I didn't realize you would be getting the book for me," Hermione accepted the book gratefully, although she was curious as to why the foreboding Potions Master was running errands for Madame Pomfrey, especially as the Dungeons are so far away and the Library is definitely not 'on the way'.

"I had the book in question within my own quarters, Miss Granger, and I needed to speak with you on an important matter, so I simply brought it up to you as you had requested the aforementioned book," Severus felt like he was rambling in a vein attempt to buy himself some time.

"Oh, well, my thanks remains," Hermione looked down at the book in her lap, almost opening its cover before she remembered, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is about your recovery and reintroduction into society," the Professor nodded.

"Please, Professor, just say what you needed to say, I'm as eager as anyone to leave this place," Hermione waved her hand around the room indicating the Hospital Wing in which nearly everyone attempted to sneak out of early, especially her best friend, who found his way to their current location more often than not.

"As you wish, there are some things we need to discuss, such as, my status in the war as well as some other person's," Severus sat down in the chair next to the young Gryffindor's bed.

"You were a spy, Harry told me," Hermione promptly offered. 'Still attempting to gain the correct answer after all these years,' Severus thought with an internal smirk.

"Yes, I was. I spied for the light under my own free will. However, some people were not so fortunate to chose the side that they were associated with during the war. Some people were manipulated or controlled," Severus started, hoping to narrow down the circumstances enough to eventually allow Miss Granger to figure out the answer on her own as it was much simpler to have her mind jump to the logical conclusion rather than just force her to accept a shift in character with such a person as Lucius.

"Manipulated or controlled? To serve the Dark Lord?" Hermione was already thinking of the different people she thought could have been controlled by Dark Forces.

"Yes, by a binding contract that is signed with a physical signature as well as a magical signature," Severus prompted, hoping like hell that Miss Granger would have lived up to her reputation and would have read something concerning contracts.

"That would be unbreakable, it's a full submission to the contract. Wasn't that ruled as illegal in the Middle Ages?" Hermione's mind was buzzing with a wide variety of thoughts, although she was pleased to be engaged in such a stimulating conversation once more.

"Technically, it was only ruled as inhumane by the Ministry of Britain, they never got around to declaring it illegal, but it was banished from all modern texts. However, the Pureblood Elite still sometimes use it for marriage contracts, especially if one member of a marital union is…unwilling," Severus answered Hermione while she mentally revised her list.

"Right. Well, then the unwilling member would be submissive to the will of the willing participant and thus able to govern such aspects as loyalty and other features of personality, effectively suppressing undesirable traits and promoting the desirable ones," Hermione's list contained only a three names of married Death Eaters that she knew were pureblood.

"Exactly. Therefore, when the person would be released from such a contract they would regain the suppressed parts of their personality almost immediately. However, they would be completely aware of what they may or may not have done while being suppressed. This can cause the victim much guilt and will skew their personality to the public. This creates many problems, especially as to what to trust from the suppressed victim, however the victim is again injured as they are only able to test their own personality out to see who they really are, and then must convince the nearly everyone else of their honesty. Quite difficult, I assure you," Severus finished, hoping that Miss Granger's mind was at least half as sharp as it was previously.

"So during the war, there was a Death Eater," Hermione looked to her former professor for confirmation, which was granted by the Potions Master's nod, "who was not really a Death Eater as they were forced into servitude through an archaic, inhumane marriage contract?"

"Exactly, Miss Granger," Severus nodded approvingly, which shocked the young patient, however she took it in stride.

"Professor, who was it?" Hermione was still not certain whom this Death Eater was, but she was keeping an open mind, despite the shock she was going through.

"It is Lucius Malfoy," Severus responded directly, looking her in the eye. He was able to watch the shock and confusion, followed by disbelief enter her eyes.

"Professor? Malfoy?" Hermione was attempting to process the information. It wasn't particularly surprising after her conversation with the Professor, however it was still unsettling.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Lucius Malfoy," Severus only confirmed, giving her more time to process by merely confirming her statements.

"Professor, why are you telling me this now? I mean, I overheard Madame Pomfrey talking, she said that I was not to be overwhelmed with all of the news that I missed, yet you tell me this?" Hermione's mind was still searching for a logical route that the Professor's information would take.

"Miss Granger, you are aware that you cannot learn of all the events that have occurred in the past two years at once; it would overload your brain and there is no telling the outcome of that. You also know, that you will need company and attention of someone with a minimal medical training, at least. Thus, you will live with myself and Lucius until you are ready to go back into mainstream society." Severus explained, purposefully leaving a detail out.

"Live with you both? Are you two, forgive me Professor, but are you together?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are correct is stating that Lucius and myself are together," Severus nodded hoping that the girl would not share the disgust he found prevalent among many muggles when faced with homosexual relationships.

"Oh. Well, good." Hermione nodded, as if she had made up her mind, one way or another.

"Miss Granger?" Upon receiving no other statements, Severus continued, "You will be moved to our quarters tomorrow, if there are no further questions?"

"Can I go down there now?" Hermione asked.

"Now?" after seeing Hermione's nod, Severus responded, "I will just have to inform Madame Pomfrey and Lucius, if you truly are willing."

"Please, Professor, I have been here long enough. I have the book, if you would inform Madame Pomfrey and Mr. Malfoy, I would very much like to leave as soon as possible."

A/N: Please review! :D


	5. To the Dungeons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Lucius?" Severus's voice echoed in the fireplace.

"Severus?" Lucius's disheveled head poked out from behind the doorway of the living room.

"What are you—never mind," Severus shook his head to recalibrate his thoughts, despite the curiosity to his lover's state. "I just needed to tell you, I talked to Miss Granger and she has agreed to reside here. "

"That's good! Right? She understands?" Lucius questioned hurriedly, worry apparent on his face.

"Yes, but she wishes—is that paint on your shirt? Isn't that _my_ shirt?" Severus noticed Lucius's dark shirt, which was speckled with paint, and such a curiosity of his character could not be dismissed.

"Er…yes, but it is only one of your _old_ shirts, plus it has a hole in it! Look!" Lucius presented the shirt for inspection, but Severus just waved him away. Despite Lucius's prostrations, Severus knew no hole existed and so he resigned himself to just shaking his head.

"Yes, well, she wishes to move in as soon as possible," Severus pushed on.

"As soon as possible? As in, now?" Lucius questioned, his face was still apprehensive.

"Yes, if you would allow it?" Severus questioned Lucius looking upon his face for any hint of an answer.

"That shall all be fine," Lucius replied glancing toward the room he was previously occupying prior to Severus's call.

"Lucius, if you do not want her here now, it's quite alright, I don't wish to force you into this," Severus tried to convey his concern.

"No, Severus, it's quite alright, I promise, bring her down," Lucius insisted with as much sincerity in his face that Severus had ever seen in a long while.

"Alright, I shall inform Albus and then bring her down, if you are certain?" Severus asked once more.

"I am certain," Lucius punctuated his statement with one firm nod of his head.

Severus pulled his head out of the fire to hear, "And what do you wish to tell me, Severus?"

"Albus, you damnable, old fool," Severus was obviously startled.

"Ah, Severus, you are only disgruntled because I managed to take you by surprise!" he chuckled.

"That must be it, old man, it could not be that I'm making an observation," Severus drawled out.

"Oh my, such sarcasm from an employee, what kind of employer am I to receive such a tone? Nevertheless, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Albus smiled.

"Yes, I wish to inform you that Miss Granger wishes to leave the Hospital Wing and stay with Lucius and I," Severus remarked.

"Alright, I assume everything is arranged?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his meddlesome eyes.

"Of course, and with you permission I will go collect Miss Granger and show her, her new quarters," Severus nodded and waited for Albus' permission.

"And you have it, most assuredly, however if this does not work…" he trailed off.

"I will inform you immediately so that an alternative solution can be found," Severus nodded to Albus before re-entering the Hospital Wing.

"Good Luck, my boy!" Albus' voice followed Severus out to where Miss Granger was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Miss Granger, if you are ready, we can depart the wing."

"Of course Professor. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you and Mr. Malfoy and freeing me from this place!" Hermione smiled, truly happy to be leaving the Hospital Wing, she felt trapped there. While she would still have to be limited in her outside contact with the world, she'd at best be in a place where she felt safe and less exposed.

"It is not a problem, Miss Granger."

"Please, sir, Hermione," she insisted as they made their way to the fireplace, as she was not strong enough to make the journey all the way.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, welcome to our chambers," Severus announced as Hermione stepped though into the sitting room. Hermione looked around and took in her surroundings. The sitting room was decorated in warm browns and forest greens. There were two soft, cloth, beige couches and a similar large chair arranged around a low wooden table. Hermione reckoned the table was made out of walnut, to match the end tables she found between each piece of furniture. Despite the comfort Hermione experienced with the homey room, she felt at ease when she saw the books that lined the shelves that overtook the walls on either side of the fireplace. She noticed the little trinkets between the books that seemed to break the books into sections and organize them into some state that she was unable to discern in the few moments she had to look over said books. She smiled at her old professor, who had looked away from her. She followed his gaze to find Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway. He had not changed much since her second year, however he did appear nervous—not something she would have ever imagined of the eldest Malfoy from her childhood. He was not wearing full, elaborate robes as he had in the past, but rather a simple dark blue shirt and slacks.

"Mr. Malfoy. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you," Hermione spoke, moving in front of him and extending her hand to him.

"It is no trouble, Miss Granger," Lucius replied with a small smile and took her offered hand, understanding that she was forgiving him and withholding judgment upon until she got to know him better.

"Please, call me Hermione," she smiled.

"Then I must insist on Lucius. We are, after all, living together for the foreseeable future. It might get a tad awkward, otherwise," Lucius returned her smile. "Would you like to see your rooms? I just finished painting them!"

Severus smiled, this was the Lucius that was his favorite; he was relaxed.

"Oh, you needn't have gone through all the trouble! A bed would have been more than enough!" Hermione gushed, instantly relaxed around this new Lucius Malfoy, despite only just being introduced, to the real Lucius.

"I do not believe that I could ever leave a guest with 'just a bed', as you put it. I am a Malfoy, after all, it is our duty to show our hospitality!" Lucius cried, with a smile to show that he was putting on airs for amusement. "Here, this is your door," he pointed to a door on the left, "this door leads to Sev's and my door," he pointed to the door across from her own, "and this is a guest room. Generally, Draco will stay here if he is spending the night."

Hermione smiled as Lucius opened the door to her room and showed her, her new residence for an undetermined amount of time. It was done in various shades of blue and accented with whites and silvers. Her walls were a cheery, light blue and her bed was a warmer tone of blue. She had throw pillows done in white, silver, and blue which tied the silver and blue bench at the end of her bed together. She had a study area with a desk, bookshelves, and comfortable-looking, high backed, chair. Lucius brought her though the room, showing her the walk in closet with a chair, table, and mirror located inside the closet, which she believed to be a full room. He then showed her the bathroom with an enormous tub. The walls were tiled with a dark silver and dark blue with white fluffy towels hanging off the wall. She had not felt so comfortable, or so pampered in years, and she had the largest smile on her face to prove it. Before she could even think, she had her arms around Lucius chanting "thank you".

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't abandoned it! I've just been busy with the start of classes again and work! Please Read and Review!


	6. Hermione's Panic Severus's Resolve

Hermione woke up the next morning in her new, wonderfully comfortable bed. Looking around her room, she smiled—she had not every thought that she would have the luxury of privacy and the comfort of a bed that was her own ever again. She remained in bed until she started to hear noises of Lucius or Severus waking across the hall and moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

"Hermione," Professor Snape greeted her by setting a fresh cup of tea down in front of her.

"Thank you, Professor," she smiled, grateful for the caffeine—another luxury.

"As Lucius said last night, please, call me Severus. It would be rather awkward otherwise. We are going to be rather close and I feel the familiar term appropriate," Severus stated matter-of-factly, as he picked up the Daily Prophet and started to pick at a scone, motioning for Hermione to do the same.

"Ugh. I need caffeine," Lucius mumbled, almost throwing himself into the chair. He had not yet showered, nor had he even changed, coming to the table in his pajamas, which consisted of boxers and an undershirt.

"I apologize for my partner's lack of decorum," Severus rolled his eyes as he sat the mug of tea down in front of Lucius.

"Oh! Scones! No more healthy food!" Lucius gushed once he had his first gulp of tea, reaching for a scone. Hermione was smiling at Lucius's behavior but became confused at his last comment. Severus saw this and replied, "I make him eat food that is good for him. Otherwise, he would eat pancakes with a kilo of whipped cream, chocolate, and syrup on it."

"That was one time, and I hadn't had that in years, before that! I missed it," Lucius pouted. Hermione chuckled, and it was her chuckle that had startled the two into reminding them that they were not alone.

"Ah ha! This is why we have scones. You, Madame, are my hero! You must stay forever or I'll die with only Severus's healthy food of death," Lucius announced with a particularly dramatic end, while adding butter and marmalade onto his scone, leaving Severus to look upon it in disgust. Hermione only smiled, never really coming to grips with this new personality of Lucius that she would have never thought he had.

"Lucius, please, control the amount of calories you are putting on your breakfast. And, get dressed! WE have a meeting with the Headmaster in thirty minutes," Severus was still glaring at the scone in his lover's hand.

"Oh, merlin, is it in his office? Can we be late, just in case?" Lucius's eyes widened in panic and his eyebrows achieved a comical height.

"No, he'll be coming down here to meet with all of us," Severus smirked, looking over to Hermione to assure her of her inclusion in the meeting

"Thank dear, sweet, old Merlin!" with that Lucius got up and went back to the bedroom to get ready as Hermione's face took on a puzzled expression due to Lucius's apparent dislike of the Headmaster's office.

"Lucius fears, to a ridiculous degree, the Headmaster's office, because he is one of the very few people who have ever surprised the old man and, let's just say, Lucius never wants to go back," Severus's smirk had grown and he even gained a mischievous glint to his eye.

"Well, Miss Granger, Severus, Lucius, I gathered you here to discuss Miss Granger's time away from us," Albus announced one everyone was settled with a cup of tea and, in Lucius's case, a biscut.

"Headmaster, you cannot expect her to just be able to discuss all of this now!" Lucius looked outraged at the Headmaster's assumption.

"Lucius, no, dear Merlin, no. I feel I may have been a bit ambiguous. I meant to say that while Miss Granger is staying here, it is for the censorship of the news of the present to help adjust to the change, however, I am hoping, that it will also be a kind of therapy. I'm not demanding any stories from you now, my dear, I am, however, asking that you all build trust together and that you will try to share your experiences in the past two years."

"Alright, Professor Dumbledore. I can do that. I have already written some down in the journal, but my hand is no longer use to writing and got tired, so Madame Pomphrey made me let it rest," Hermione spoke softly, drawing within herself physically to protect herself from the mental onslaught of the past.

Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Hermione leaned into his touch, although she looked demure, she did not feel as weak and helpless as she had felt just moments prior.

"Hermione, are you alright? Perhaps you'd like to lay down?" Severus studied her face and could tell she wanted to cry, being a Head of House allowed him that odd ability to know when a female was about to cry. Hermione looked torn at his words.

"I don't want to be alone," she trembled, looking lost.

"I will stay with you and Severus can stay and talk with Albus. Is that acceptable to you?" Lucius spoke in low tones, moving to help her stand when she nodded her ascent. He helped to guide her to her room, while exchanging looks with Severus.

"Come, little one, let's lay you down," he moved into her room, shutting the door behind him. She looked at him in alarm. "What's wrong, Hermione?" He was disturbed by the sudden shift in her demeanor, not moving too quickly and keeping his hands visible to her, hoping to calm her.

"The door, you locked it. You're not going to let me leave, are you?" her breathing became labored as she looked around the room, wide-eyed and frantic.

"I did not lock the door, I put up a silencing charm so that you could rest without being disturbed by the conversation in the other room. Come, here, you can test the door, yourself," Lucius led Hermione over to the door, placing her hand on it before taking a step back to open the door herself. When the door opened, she started to cry with relief, all of the pent up emotion had released themselves. Lucius grabbed a hold of her as she sunk to the floor. When his arms reached around her, she clung to him, knowing she could trust him, and Lucius just held her. He leaned back against the wall, comforting Hermione as she exhausted herself with her emotional outpouring, clinging to him. It was not long before she quieted and fell asleep. He remained with her for some while, afraid to move and was lulled into a light sleep, as well.

"Love?" Severus poked his head into Hermione's room after his soft knock went unanswered. His eyes swept across the room, stopping when he found them next to the door on the floor. Hermione was clinging to Lucius, using him as both a pillow and a life-line, with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Lucius," he whispered, placing his hand on the other's shoulder to wake the blonde if he could. "Love?" Lucius blinked slowly, looking down at Hermione first before looking up at Severus.

"She cried herself to sleep," he said simply.

"I can see that, any reason why?" Severus asked, sitting down on the ground.

"She thought I locked the door. She got so scared, Merlin, Sev. I haven't seen pure panic like that since the war," Lucius alternated between staring into space and looking intently at his lover. "When I showed her that the door was unlocked and that she was free to go, she started crying. She seemed so adjusted before this. I think she needs more help then we thought."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you," Severus was quiet, but earnest. He looked down at Hermione Granger. He remembered the headstrong Gryffindor that had been fierce in battle. It was hard to reconcile that image with the broken woman he saw before him. He felt his heart ache for her, just as he had for Lucius when he was released from the contracts and layers of compulsion and obedience charms. He knew, at that moment, he was going to do anything he could to help Hermione become the force she was prior to her disappearance.

Together, Lucius and Severus were able to put Hermione on her bed. Lucius sat in a chair beside her bed, determined not to leave her alone, after the fear he had just witnessed. Severus went to make tea for them both. He was going to make sure she would get over this, no matter how slow the process.

A/N: Review Please!


	7. Confessions and Stew

Hermione woke up slowly, blinking the tear residue left behind from her breakdown. As she started to stir, Lucius sat forward in his chair, waiting for her to discover his and Severus's presence in the room, so as not to startle her.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked when she finally looked their way. She froze when she first heard his voice, but realized when she realized who was speaking. It was then that her face flushed and she attempted to hide her face behind her hair.

"Embarrassed," she replied, so quietly that Lucius was unsure whether or not she had answered Severus.

"Why do you feel embarrassed, love? You don't need to be. You have been missing for two years and we were the ones to find you. We know you suffered some sort of trauma," Lucius explained, but when her eyes filled with panic, he quickly added, "we don't know what happened, but we are willing to listen."

Hermione stared at Lucius with shock on her face. It was here when Severus stood up and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her face for any sign of fear. Seeing none, he proceeded forward and took her hands in his own.

"Hermione, we all have our own personal ghosts that haunt us. Lucius has them and I have them and we were able to work through them with each other. Now, we wish to help you with yours."

"You don't need to start right away by revealing everything you experienced. We just want you to know that you aren't alone. Ever. We want you to trust us, eventually," Lucius took over trying to explain themselves.

"Something we would like you to do is tell us what seems to trigger any regression, like the closed door, or anything that reminds you of your time away," Severus asked of her.

"Please don't lock me away," she sounded broken, weak, her eyes were pleading. Severus, being the closest, gathered her in his arms. She held onto him tightly.

"We aren't going to lock you away! I promise, you are free here. We won't lock any doors or ward them with any passwords that you don't know, excepting perhaps, my lab," Severus thought aloud, wondering whether or not to actually ward the lab.

"He use to lock me in the closet," Hermione confessed into Severus's lapels. His hand paused on her back, where he had been rubbing, trying to soothe her.

"Who is 'he', love?" Lucius asked, moving so that he, too, was perched on her bed, facing Severus and her back.

"The one two took me. He said he was going to heal me and that I couldn't leave, so he'd lock me away in a closet. He said that I wasn't allowed to look outside because then I might want to leave before I was fully healed. I hated the closet," she sobbed.

"Oh, little one, what did you need to be healed from ? Are you alright, now?" Severus was worried that there had been a preexisting condition that had been disguised. It was easy to forget that she was still healing physically and mentally.

"I wasn't ill. He would make me sick while I was there. He took me when I was unconscious and when I got better, he would poison me, so he could heal me again. When I caught on he would stop feeding me so that I would starve and then poison the food I did get. I would nearly die each time, but sometimes, he would only physically harm me, like breaking a bone," she whispered, her voice sounded dead, although Lucius was sure he heard a hint of fear.

"Hermione," Lucius said forcefully," look at me. You are safe here. I promise. We'll give you the spell to check your food if you wish. You will have three meals a day and as many snacks in between as you wish. Any potions we give you, will only help you. And if, at any time you feel threatened, don't ever feel that you cannot talk to us about it. We want to help you move on from that part of your life, just like we have. It will be hard, but I think we'll manage," Lucius gave her a small smile, which she hesitantly returned before he gave her a hug, which she desperately needed.

"Now, I believe it is past lunch time, if my stomach is anything to go by and I believe there is some stew in the kitchen," Severus announced.

"Stew? I love stew!" Lucius smiled widely.

"Well, then, come on, let's go get it ready and five Miss Granger a moment to herself," Severus reasoned and Hermione gave him a shy, grateful smile. She turned and made her way to the bathroom as Lucius and Severus moved out of the room and toward the kitchen.

"She'll be okay, Lucius. You are okay, I'm okay, she'll get there," Severus told Lucius as soon as they were away from Hermione's door, grabbing onto Lucius's hand, holding it tightly.

"I know. It's just a horrible situation that never ends. It really doesn't, Sev. We are better, but we'll never be the way we were. Never, the past remains," Lucius's eyes took on a haunted look which Severus's eyes echoed. Severus held on to his hand as if it were a lifeline to Lucius.

"Luc, look at me. You have already won your battle against your father and Narcissa, now we're going to help Hermione move on," Severus urged, but Lucius only nodded, not looking convinced. Severus moved to speak again, however Lucius halted him.

"Not now, Severus," his voice was tired. "We have things to do now. We can talk about it later."

Severus just nodded his ascent, but still looked worried, not willing to put the issue behind them for very long. He followed the blonde into the kitchen where they both busied themselves in the tasks at hand for the lunch hour in silence.

Hermione had walked into the kitchen after she had calmed her nerves some. She had stopped in the doorway to watch the two men work in harmony with each other, despite their silence. Severus would barely make a move to reach at whatever he wanted and Lucius would push it into his hand before he could grab at it himself. She smiled softly at the entirely domestic scene, completely in raptures at the way they worked together. Severus was the first to spot her when he turned around to bring the bowls of stew to the table.

"Hermione, how are you feeling? Better?" he asked, gesturing to a place at the table for her to sit down with his elbow. He then brought the stew and utensils to the table while Lucius brought some crunchy bread, glasses, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," her eyes showed determination and she punctuated her statement with a head nod as if she was trying to convince not only the two men, but herself as well.

"Good. Now, eat up," Lucius ordered, taking a seat at the table. Bread was passed out, juice poured, and the trio started in on their lunch.

"This is very good," Hermione broke the silence.

"Thank you," Severus smiled at her. "Potions and cooking are quite similar, so that helps."

"Especially since I can't cook!" Lucius's eyes crinkled as made the joke, while he buttered a role for the other man before setting it on his plate. Hermione saw this and smiled softly with a feeling of longing to find someone who knew her well enough to add a roll to her plate without even thinking about it.

"Now, we both know that isn't true, love," Severus smiled gently.

"Says the man who refused to eat my cabbage, sauerkraut, and kipper dish!" Lucius faked an affronted look so horribly due to laughing that Hermione was forced to either let her giggling out or explode from the effort required to keep them in.

"You didn't really make that, did you?" she was barely able to choke the sentence out between giggles at the looks of the two men occupying the table.

"He did. He called it "A Lucius Creation" and said that it was absolutely divine. And do you know what his inspiration was?" Severus paused, waiting for the shake of the head from the giggling girl. "Expiration dates. He felt that the food was going to go bad and that he needed to make a dish that included those items or they would perish."

"It was a legitimate dish! It had protein and vegetables!" he protested.

"Actually, Lucius, it is only one vegetable. Saurkraut is cabbage," Hermione had managed to stop giggling but a large grin was still painted on her face. Severus, across the table, had a smug grin and nodded his thanks to the young woman.

Despite the fact that they were making fun of him, Lucius saw real laughter on Hermione's face and for the first time since she had entered their life, and perhaps before that, he felt that they were going to be okay, eventually. He smiled at his lover and at their guest. 'Yes,' he thought. 'This could work.'

A/N: You know what I keeps me motivated? Reviews : )


	8. Hermione's Story

Lucius and Severus were in bed when Severus decided they needed to have a conversation.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked, bluntly.

"Do what, love?" Lucius replied sleepily turning to face Severus, breaking their usual spooning.

"What are we going to do about Hermione? How are we going to deal with ourselves? What are we going to do?" asked the dark haired one, searching Lucius's face for an answer, despite the lack of light. Lucius sighed and reached across Severus and tapped a small metal, rune-marked pendant on the night stand which had a permanent Lumos charm set upon it. Thus, it allowed the touch of a want to push a small amount of magic into it to create something akin to a bedside lamp. It had been a pet project of Severus' that he started after Lucius almost set their room on fire with the traditional candlestick. As the light turned on, Lucius could see the worry on Severus' face.

"I don't know, one day at a time? WE cannot just force her to tell us. I believe we'll have to tell her our stories and see if she trusts us but I don't know if—what was that?" Lucius stopped himself abruptly, looking at their bedroom door before grabbing his dressing gown and tossing Severus' own gown at him when he saw Severus move out of bed as It would not do to face an unknown, potential threat in their pajamas. Grabbing their wands, they headed out of the room. When they reached the living room, they stopped, it was Hermione crying somewhere in the room, but they had yet to locate her. After a few moments of scanning the room, they saw the closet door near the entrance to their quarters ajar. Upon opening the door they found Hermione curled up within herself, her face streaming with tears as she looked up at them.

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare," she mumbled, looking away in shame.

"Young one, why are you sorry?" Severus asked, sinking down to his knees and placing a hand on her arm.

"I woke you, didn't I? I can't even handle nightmares anymore," her tears increased.

"We were already awake," he replied, Lucius moved to sit next to Severus, but left room for Hermione to have a visible path out of the closet, should she need it, so she wouldn't feel trapped or overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Now, what was your nightmare about?" Severus asked.

"He was here. He told me I needed to go back, so I went in here. He wouldn't hurt me while I was in the closet, he would only ever heal me," she spoke quietly.

"He's not here. You know that, right, love?" Severus asked her, allowing her to, once again, seek comfort in his arms.

"He might find me again and take me away," she sobbed, clinging to him. They stayed with her for a while, Severus letting her cry. As her sobs started to slow, Severus shifted and murmured, "let's get you to bed, yes? I can get you a calming draught which should help you fall back asleep." He picked her up and took her to her bed, while Lucius went to fetch the potion from his cupboard. He settled her under the covers, yet she refused to let go. Even after she took the potion that Lucius handed her, she held onto him.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered.

"We'll wait with you until you fall asleep," Lucius replied, soothingly. She looked at him in alarm.

"He'll get me," she started to wrestle with the bed sheets.

"Hermione! Stop! He won't find you. We'll ward the door so that no one but yourself may enter or leave until we dismantle them in the morning," Lucius amended and she calmed down, although worry still graced her features, however she had tired herself out and quickly fell asleep as the draught started to work. Lucius and Severus warded the doors and her room as well as adding ones to alert them if she woke again.

The two men woke twice more in the night from their wards being triggered. Hermione had not actually woken up, but she had been close which is what tripped the wards. Either Severus of Lucius would go to her and rub her arm or back to let her know that she wasn't alone, it seemed to work quite well. They knew, if this kept up as it was, they were going to have to find an alternative to their sleeping patterns.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as she walked into the kitchen area the next morning, her demeanor as quiet as her voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lucius's automatic reply came, as he looked at her pointedly.

"I woke you up and kept you awake," she replied, a little more forcefully, although still held remorse in her voice.

"Did you purposefully have a nightmare with the intention of waking us up?" Severus asked, looking over the Daily Prophet.

"No."

"There you have it, nothing to be sorry for," Severus smirked triumphantly at her before Lucius passed her a scone and a cup of tea.

"But I still woke you…" she trailed off, looking unsure and playing with the edge of her plate nervously, not actually touching the food.

"I'll grant you that, only because it's fact, however you did not wake us for an inconsequential reason. Granted, we might have to come up with a different sleeping arrangement so that everyone is able to sleep fully. Last night, however, was not your fault," Severus asserted. He had folded the newspaper and Hermione saw the teaching garb that she had remembered from her youth, something she hadn't seen him in recently.

"I have class to teach this morning, but Lucius will be with you. I believe he's planned something for you both," Severus smiled, and odd expression for her to see with him dressed as the scary professor. She nodded, taking a sip of her tea, not noticing the pleased looks that passed on both Severus and Lucius' faces. It was only a few minutes later that Severus left to teach in a dramatic fashion making Lucius roll his eyes and Hermione giggle. Severus looked back briefly to smile at her laughter before exiting the rooms entirely.

A few minutes more left Lucius and Hermione in a silence while finishing their breakfast. She had never been completely alone with the man and felt slightly awkward being alone with him now, despite her feeling comfortable and safe in his presence.

"Well, I'm going to clean up, if you would like to, you may look at the books in the front room," Lucius smiled, put off by the awkward tension between the two of them.

"Can I help?" she asked, feeling useless. She didn't want to be completely dependant on the two, nor did she wish to not pull her own weight around the apartment, especially with something as simple as cleaning up after a meal.

"Of course, if you really wish to," a small smile graced his face.

"I want to help," she asserted.

"Alright. Now, just place the dirty dishes into the sink and they'll wash themselves. "

"Does it matter which side of the sink?" she asked once she saw the sink had two sides. When he replied that the dirty ones go on the left side, she placed the dishes she held into the sink. She was amazed when she saw the dishes move and a sponge work each plate into a later. She had never actually watched how wizards washed their dishes.

"It's so innately magical," she smiled in delight.

"You've never seen a magical sink before?" Lucius asked.

"No," she admitted, "at least never while it was working."

"Fascinating, isn't it?" as he spoke his eyes were transfixed on the sink.

"Common place for you, though," Hermione responded.

"I was never allowed into the kitchen. My father said it was beneath me and with the manor being so large, it was never really a problem. I never saw one until my adulthood, with Severus," he confided in her. Despite appearing to be complete opposites, they seemed to be very similar. They shared a few moments together before continuing to clean the kitchen.

Once they had finished, they moved to the sitting room, Lucius armed with a plate of biscuits. There was no way he was going to have this conversation without chocolate. That, and he really enjoyed the sugar.

"Now, I'm not asking you to tell us everything that happened right now, however I wanted to tell you what happened to me," Lucius started, holding up a hand to halt her questions. "Please, try not to interrupt, it's difficult for me to talk about what happened and if you stop me, I don't know if I'll have the courage to keep going again."

Hermione nodded her ascent cueing Lucius to launch into his tale, reiterating the story Severus had already appraised her of, yet this was different. When Lucius told his story it hit her much harder, especially when he was remembering the lack of emotion he held and how he had missed Severus, his love, and the overall lack of physical contact during those years. When he closed his eyes and shuddered at the end of his story, Hermione felt a kinship with Lucius and had tears falling lightly down her face. She could not stop herself from surging forward and hugging the blonde man seated next to her. Lucius, surprising Hermione, fiercely returned the hug, clinging to her physically and their emerging bond.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but it was spoken directly into his ear. "Thank you for telling me, especially since you didn't have to." She was truly grateful and she felt it explained some of his behavior. He seemed to have partially retreated to a child in some of his manners as a way to connect to the time prior to his imprisonment in his marriage. As she pulled away, she whispered her gratitude once more before kissing his cheek. They say for a moment before Hermione started speaking.

"It was during a battle that I was taken. It was in Hogsmeade. I was hit with a stunner, I believe. Either way, I woke up in a dark, windowless room. I remember being unable to move, I don't remember why. Fear, maybe? Lethargy? I don't know.

"Then, he came into the room. He started to touch me, but stopped when he realized I was awake. He didn't say anything then, but he rarely touched me after that, while I was awake, anyway. There were times when he would stun me and I don't know what happened during those times. I don't know if I want to know.

"I was kept inside the only times I was ever let out of the room was to get ill again, so he could keep 'healing' me.

"But I got out, in the end. He left the door slightly open when someone apperated nearby. I ran out, it was lucky it happened then, I was due to 'fall ill' soon. I ran out of the room and he tried to grab me, we fought, Lucius. I know I wounded him. I don't know if he is dead, but if he didn't get help, he most assuredly is dead. I killed him. After that, I don't know what happened, I remember running and then I remember waking up in the Hospital Wing and it's been two years," Hermione sobbed, unable to contain herself, she was working herself into hysterics. She felt alone and the only think keeping her sane at this moment in time was Lucius' arms around her. After some time, she quieted and they both fell asleep, as they were exhausted in the retelling of their stories and the lack of a restful sleep from the night prior. They ended up wrapped in each other on the couch, where Severus found them and smiling softly, covered them in a soft blanket when he came in during the lunch hour.

A/N: Read and Review!


	9. Utensil Drawer

Lucius awoke sometime later, with a sleeping Hermione upon him and a blanket on top of her. He lifted his hand and lightly brushed back her hair away from her face, which turned towards him as his fingertips lightly grazed her skin. Her movement caused him to pause. After he was assured that she would not wake, he continued clearing her face of the errant strands of hair. A soft smile found its way to his lips as her worry free face appeared to him.

"She is quite beautiful when her face isn't marred by worry and terror," Severus' voice startled him, Lucius had not been aware of his presence. "You look much the same when you sleep too, until the nightmares ruin it"

"What time is it," Lucius asked as he could not think of a response to Severus's observation.

"Just before seven," Severus replied. "I've kept some dinner for you both."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"And rob you of a nightmare free sleep for the first time in weeks?" Severus responded. Lucius was halted from responding with Hermione's stirring to wakefulness from the rumbling of Lucius' chest when he spoke to Severus.

"You're comfy," she spoke, unthinkingly," and warm."

Lucius and Severus laughed at her comment, jolting Hermione into awareness, causing her to blush and hide her face back in Lucius' chest.

"Come now, Hermione, you must admit, that even though you could not see your face, your statement was rather humorous," Lucius chuckled and Hermione peaked her head out, still blushing. "Are you hungry? Severus said he saved us some dinner."

"Oh, what time is it?" grateful to have something else to talk about other than her comment she had made in the delirium of sleep.

"Nearly seven," Severus replied, with a small smile still on his face. He had changed from his teaching robes, she noted, so she had assumed he was done with work for the day and had not planned to leave again.

"Oh! So late!" she rose from her position on the sofa, smiling apologetically when her actions caused Lucius to wince. When she had finally gotten up, she saw Severus helping Lucius up off the couch.

"Thanks, love, how was your day?" Lucius asked keeping Severus' hand within his as they al moved to the kitchen.

"Quite boring," he replied.

"Cauldrons?"  
"In tact."

"Explosions?"

"None."

What a boring day, indeed," Lucius smirked as they sat down. Having already eaten, Severus merely drank tea, however he remained at the table.

"So, neither of you had any nightmares over the eight hours that you slept?" Severus asked casually.

"I didn't," Hermione admitted, "it was a rather restful sleep."

"I did not have any either, why?" Lucius looked across the small, round table in suspicion.

"Can I not enquire as to the quality of your sleep?" Severus asked evasively.

"Knock it off, Sev, we're not your students. Either you'll tell us now or you'll tell us later," Lucius stared at Severus piercingly for a moment, before returning to his dinner. He knew Severus was planning something, however what it was, Lucius was unsure. After dinner, the trio split up, Severus went to mark papers, Lucius cleaned up, and Hermione took a shower after her offer to help was denied.

The next few weeks followed in a similar pattern. Each weekday either Severus or Lucius would leave for work. Hermione would talk with whoever stayed and they would accomplish small tasks to keep Hermione busy. Hermione slowly told Severus her story and he shared some of his past like how hard it was growing up and being a spy. While Hermione started to ask about what had been happening in the Wizarding World since her unscheduled departure, Lucius and Severus had talked with her and they decided to wait until she had fully settled in their quarters and adjusted to life at Hogwarts; give her mind some time to relax. While the days seemed routine, at night, the nightmares remained, all three of them experiencing night terrors off and on. Hermione was experiencing them the most frequently. However, they had found, strangely, that when either Severus of Lucius napped with Hermione, they slept peacefully. It was this odd occurrence that had caused Severus to sit so deeply in thought that he failed to notice Lucius entering his office.

"Penny's got your thoughts?" Lucius asked trying out one of the new phrases that Hermione had been slowly bringing into their quarters.

"It's 'a penny for your thoughts,'" Severus corrected, grinning at his lover.

"Yes, well, what's on your mind?"

"I have an idea," Severus started.

"Tell me something new," Lucius interrupted.

"Hermione has had an entirely negative effect on you," he responded. Lucius only grinned at him.

"I believe our sleeping arrangements could be altered in such a way that would benefit all three of us," Severus started uncertainly, there was no telling how his idea would be received.

"Plain English, Sev. What are you talking about?" Lucius pushed.

"Well, you know our naps and how they have been nightmare free?"

"Yes, it seems like Hermione is a charm to keep these nightmares at bay."

"Exactly! I don't remember the last time I have any sort of bad image within any sort of dream I've had when napping with her. I've attempted sleep alone, yet the nightmares keep coming. But we can't just take naps forever. I was suggesting, perhaps, that we all share a bed," Severus rushed the last few words, looking at Lucius to judge his reaction.

"I see your logic and reasoning's but can we really do that?"

"I think we could try. We need to talk with her, see if she is experiencing the same as us and go from there," Severus suggested. Lucius nodded his agreement, he wasn't completely accepting of the idea. It would be rather strange, however all three of them would get a full night sleep, for once. He was willing to see if it would work. Severus was right, they couldn't keep relying on the naps, or the dose of Dreamless Sleep potion that he could have once a week.

When Hermione came out into the living room after her shower, to spend the evening with Lucius and Severus reading while they either read or graded papers. She enjoyed these quiet evenings, it was relaxing, yet stimulating. She would read or help them grade essays. However, this evening was different. Severus and Lucius were waiting for her on the sofa, sitting together and no books or papers were in sight.

"What's wrong?" she hesitantly asked.

"Nothing, we just have a proposition of sorts," Severus started while Lucius just shook his head at the poor choice of words.

"What Sev is trying to say is: Have you been having nightmares at night?" Lucius intruded on Severus' attempt at explaining the situation.

"Yes, you know I have. You and Severus have been having them too."

"Right. And any nightmares during naptime?" Lucius asked.

"Not really, no."

"Exactly," Lucius leaned back against the sofa and motioned for Severus to continue. Severus shot him a dirty look before taking over the conversation.

"Thank you, love. Anyway, we believe that when sleeping together, we don't have nightmares. Therefore, instead of taking a nap during the day, we were thinking maybe to sleep together, at night."

"Like, in the same bed," Lucius added to 'clarify' the situation.

"Thank you, Lucius," Severus rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, glaring at Lucius who was smirking. Quickly, however, they turned to gage Hermione's face for a reaction.

"Well, it makes sense. You two both make me feel safe, and well, it's worth a shot, don't you think?" Hermione responded with a confident face, although her voice was shaky at the start and her voice remained soft. It was awkward, she thought, yet a night of uninterrupted sleep may just be worth a little bit of awkwardness, she justified.

"Oh. Okay," Severus was a bit startled, he had expected a long discussion or accusations of being perverted. Even Lucius was a bit surprised, but he reasoned that it was the lack of sleep that was making her accept this arrangement so quickly.

It wasn't long before the awkward silence that had fallen upon them descended into a comfortable silence. Papers were brought out to grade and books were opened to read. It was only in the last half hour before they normally went to bed, that the atmosphere tensed.

"I'm going to go and get ready for bed," Hermione announced, getting up from her seat and shutting her book. She was tired enough and didn't want to deal with the tension any longer.

"Alright, just come in to our room when your ready, love," Lucius smiled at her. It wasn't the first time one of the men had called her by a pet name. She smiled at the pet name, it comforted her. Severus first started calling her "sweetheart" after she had baked him cookies one afternoon. Granted, he did so before he had tasted them, but he swore that they tasted okay. She knew she had messed up the recipe somehow when Lucius came home, tried one, and spit it out, asking Severus why he had made something so disgusting. He felt bad after he learned it was Hermione who made them, however she did not give up on her cooking. She continued, and improved greatly since that incidence.

The three had grown closer in the time since she had arrived in their quarters three weeks ago. They were becoming fast friends, spending every waking moment together. She hoped that they would remain such close friends after they started to spend every sleeping moment together as well.

"Alright, I shouldn't be more then 15 or so minutes," she replied with a smile and left the room to get ready for bed.

Moments after she left, Severus let out a long sigh, stood up, and stretched out. He put his papers into a neat stack before banishing them to his office. He then raised his hand out to help Lucius off the sofa and pulled him close.

"I really hope this helps," he said as he pressed a kiss to Lucius' lips.

"It will, it will," Lucius responded softly before turning and dragging his lover to their bedroom. They had a rather large bed, so space wouldn't be an issue, however they both knew that Lucius liked to cuddle, so did Severus, despite his insistence that that was not true. They both knew that Hermione cuddled, if their afternoon naps were anything to go by. They knew it was going to be awkward, but the also knew that if they didn't remedy the lack of sleep soon, Hermione's mind would never heal properly, nor would her body. Both of the men reasoned that they were doing this for Hermione, but if they were being really truthful, they would also admit that they were doing it for another reason as well. Somehow, Hermione had caused them both to mellow out significantly. She brought them a peace they never experienced and never knew was missing. Everyone knew that this was a turning point, they could not turn back from it. They each hoped that this would all work.

"So, are clothes still optional?" Lucius asked with a tight smile, trying to relax Severus.

"Sure, but you'll be on the couch," came a reply from the door. They left it open so Hermione wouldn't feel so much as an outsider, allowing her to be more comfortable.

"Full flannels, Sev! The lady demands it!" Lucius joked.

"Your bed is huge!" Hermione blurted out before blushing at said outburst.

"Yes, and it's rather fun to jump on!" Severus surprised her. They all started to laugh, there remained no more awkwardness. Turning down the bed, they found their first obstacle.

"Who's in the middle?" Lucius questioned, playing with he strings on the bottoms of his pajamas. Both he and Sev wore plain cotton pants. However, Lucius wore a shirt, while Severus didn't, he was convinced it would choke him in the night. It was ironic, as he wore high-collared shirts and robes for teaching.

"Well, does anyone overheat as they sleep?" Hermione approached the issue logically.

"No," Lucius replied, as Severus responded that Lucius overheated during the night.

"I do not!" Lucius retorted.

"You do! You kick off the covers nearly every night."

"Alright, so, Lucius, you are on the outside. Severus I think you should be in the middle, unless you want o be on the outside?" Hermione suggested, assuming that they would want to be close together. Severus agreed with her idea, trying to make everything as comfortable as possible, not wanting to overwhelm her. He suggested that they switch who was to be in the middle until they found a routine.

So they got in the bed for the night, Lucius and Hermione on each side of Severus. Severus and Lucius instantly spooned, Lucius joking that he was the "big spoon" and asked if Hermione wanted to make a "utensil drawer" with them. She giggled, but didn't move from her place five inches away from the two. It wasn't soon afterward that the three fell asleep.

That night, there were no nightmares. There was, however, a shift sometime soon after they fell asleep. Hermione ended up snuggling close to Severus, who ended up on his back. Her headed would be found in the morning on his shoulder and Lucius would be turned on his side, his arm flung over Severus, his hand laying on Hermione's arm. It seemed as if all was to work out and finally there would be time for Hermione to start healing and for both Lucius and Severus to finish healing.

A/N-Read. Review. You know the Drill.

Also, I've had a few PMs about this story. Let me be clear: THERE WILL BE NO EXPLICIT SEX SCENES! There will be indications and hints of sexual activities, they are adults in adult relationships, however there is no need to go into detail. Sorry if that's what you were hoping for.


	10. Kissing and Telling

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I wish I did…

They awoke in a different position then when they fell asleep. For one, each were touch the others in some fashion. Severus was the first to wake up, yet he was trapped between two bodies. Hermione was tucked into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, turned, so that her breath would lap his neck, ebbing and flowing like the ocean. Lucius was on his other side, chaotic in comparison to Hermione. The bed sheet was twisted and wrapped around his torso and he had one leg on top of Severus while he slept on his stomach, twisted slightly to face Severus, but other than his leg and hand holding Severus' arm, he was not touching Severus. Severus was trapped, by his own idea, yet he was comfortable. As he took in a deep breath, it stirred Hermione from her sleep. She tried at first to burrow into Severus' side, seeking the heat. Severus found his opening. He moved his arm up and moved forward. Hermione blinked as Severus left the bed, but turned inwards towards the warm spot he had just vacated, Lucius attaching to her, after Severus extracted himself, going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Lucius grasped at Hermione's hand and sighed in his sleep while Hermione tucked herself into Severus' pillow and burrowed further under the covers.

Severus came back from getting ready for the day to see the two still sleeping in the large bed. He grinned before leaving the room for a moment. He returned with a camera in hand quickly taking a picture. The click and flash of the camera woke Hermione, who blinked owlishly, turning her head to see Severus brandishing the offending piece in his hands and scowled at him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the bite was dulled by her voice cracking, as she had just woken up.

"Taking up the art of photography?" Severus tried a smile.

"And what if you woke up Lucius, the poor thing!"

"The 'poor thing'? I'll have you know, that 'poor thing' stole the covers and make me cold!" Severus retorted.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione replied, as if talking to a toddler, patting his shoulder as she left the bedroom to get dressed. "There is no need to be acting like a child. We're all adults, aren't we?"

When Severus looked back at Lucius after gaping at Hermione, he found him awake and smirking back at him.

"I'm the favorite," he was quite smug. As Severus just stared, Lucius stretched and rolled out of bed to take a shower. Severus shook his head and left to get breakfast, not that he was going to make any for Lucius and Hermione.

When Hermione arrived for breakfast, she noted the lack of food and smirked at Severus.

"Dobby!" she looked confused when no elf appeared. She glanced at Severus and saw sorrow on his face.

"Hermione, love, I'm sorry, but he died in the war," Severus jumped from his chair to catch Hermione as she sank towards the ground, Lucius, however, beat him to her, while glancing at Severus, questioning what happened.

"Hermione, Dobby died protecting Mr. Potter. He died saving the savior. Can you think of a better way for him?" Severus asked her as she started to sob.

"But he never did anything wrong! This is a wizard's war, not his!" she wailed, shocked by the idea that someone who she had thought was alive, suddenly, wasn't.

"Was, love, was a wizards war," Lucius replied softly. "I know it seems senseless, but remember, it's over. No one else is dying. People are safe." She nodded to acknowledge that she had heard him. Despite the logic of his statement, she could not stop crying, even as they moved and she got up to sit at the table, she still had tears streaming down her cheeks. Slowly, they stopped, Lucius had left for work before they ceased. She had not eaten, but rather stared into a cup of tea.

"Who else, Severus?" she asked, her voice hollow.

"Hermione, I don't' think that is the best idea…."

"Who else died? I can't just sit here and not know, Severus. I must know!"

"Alright," Severus wasn't sure if it was indeed the correct thing to do, however he had no reasonable excuse that would justify him not telling her without alienating her. "Those that you know that died from the war are: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, Tonks, Lupin, who had married Tonks, I don't know if you knew that. They had a son, Teddy, I believe, that her mother and Mr. Potter are raising with his wife, Miss Weasley."

"Harry's still alive? And Ron?" she asked, with hope in her voice.

"Mr. Potter survived the last encounter with the Dark Lord, yes. He then married Miss Weasley and they are expecting a little heathen," the comment gained a little smile from Hermione, which is what Severus was going for.

"What about Ron? Why haven't you…"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry," he was quiet and watched her face crumple and tears stream down her face.

"How did… H-how…"

"He was fighting Macnair and fell to a stray curse just before Macnair threw the Killing Curse," Severus placed an arm around her, but she shrugged it off and held herself instead.

"Hermione. Love," he tried calling to her, hoping to bring her out of her thoughts, but she was having none of it. She got up and left the room, retreating to her own. She shut the door and fell against it, her own magic out of control, whipping around the room.

After a few minutes, the magic around the room suddenly stopped and Hermione's face was drawn. She heard Severus knocking softly on the door, saying her name over and over, and hoping to get into the room to check on her. She turned at let him into the room.

"Hermione, how are you?" he started to push her hair off her face, cupping her cheeks with his hands. She looked directly at him and in an odd moment of mixed emotions, leaned in and kissed him. Not more than a few seconds later, she pushed back and ran to the bathroom with a horrified look upon her face.

Stunned, Severus floo-ed to Lucius' office only to find it empty.

"He has a class, of course," he muttered to himself as he strode out of the office and into the middle of a sixth year defense lesson. He strode up to Lucius, whispered the situation into his lover's ear so as not to be overheard by the students. It wasn't surprising when he saw the blonde's eyes grow followed by the quick dismissal of the class. They didn't even stay to make sure everyone left.

"Where is she now?" Lucius fired the question as Severus was just coming out of the floo.

"Bathroom, she ran in there after she kissed me."

"Wait, she kissed you? Why? Bet she couldn't resist, you know I couldn't," he sighed wistfully before remembering Hermione's emotional status that brought him here when he should be teaching wordless spell casting. He knocked on the door, quietly and called out her name, frowning when he heard no reply.

"Hermione, love, is Lucius. Please answer the door," he pleaded only to be, again, disappointed. This time, he tried to open the door, finding it, unsurprisingly, locked. Pushing some magic into his attempt to open the door yielded the same result. It was then that he started to panic, it was wild, emotional magic that was holding the door locked. When magic is driven by an emotion, it is much stronger than when simply cast out of a want. The magic interprets the emotion as a basic need that it has to provide. Again, there was no reply to Lucius' incessant knocking.

"Enough of this," Severus growled, worry tinged his voice. Slicing his want through the air sharply, he sent a complicated spell that would disintegrate the door. Before the last of the ashes from the door fell, Severus was already through the doorframe and into the bathroom before stopping at what he saw.

"Oh, Merlin," Lucius' whispered voice broke through the silence and spurred Severus into action. Kneeling down, he checked for a pulse while Lucius ran a towel under water. The room that surrounded them was in complete disarray. All of the glass was broken and blood was dripping down some of the larger shards. Hermione was laying in the middle of the chaos, pale on the floor as the source of the blood. Severus was relieved to find a pulse, it was weak and slightly irregular, but it was there. Lucius was already washing away the blood he could see on her, trying to locate a source.

"There isn't enough blood here to have made her lose consciousness, yet," Severus told Lucius warily looking at the broken glass that surrounded the trio.

"Potions?" Lucius inquired, knowing Severus was looking for a broken vial or a tiny label that would tell him what, exactly, she took.

"Undoubtedly," came the distracted response. "Have you found where the blood is coming from?"

"Not yet, can you help me turn her over?" The two men cleared a space to roll her over that was free of glass.

"Shit!" was the only expletive Lucius heard before Severus was up and running to his storeroom. Lucius worked methodically trying to mop up the blood that was seeping out of the girl laying before him, much quicker than previously. The turn must have opened the gaping wound on her back further. Three towels filled with blood later, Severus returned.

"She's going to die, Sev," Lucius was shaking, attempting to stop the blood flow. "The blood, Sev, it's on me, I killed her. She's dead."

"Lucius. Look at me!" It was not a suggestion. "I need you to Floo Poppy and Albus. Can you do that for me?"

"Poppy and Albus… Poppy and Albus…Poppy and Albus," the chanting was all that was heard as Severus set to work and Lucius rose shakily before exiting.

"Please, Hermione, you can't leave now."

"Severus!" Poppy's voice interrupted his quiet prayer to the girl laying before him.

"She took four potions, judging only on her symptoms, a calming solution or a sleeping solution. She has small lacerations covering her body, eight superficial wounds on her arms and thighs, self-inflicted. She also has a stab wound on her lower back, the shard of glass is still lodged in, presumed to be not self-inflicted. Blood loss is roughly two pints and still flowing. I have applied a sanitizer on the wound to clear out the glass on her back," he was still administering first aid, even as Poppy conjured a stretcher.

"We need to move her, now. On my count: one, two, three," Severus caught sight of Lucius talking to Albus, both were pale and watched the stretcher move from the bathroom and through the fireplace and Severus and Poppy follow through.

"Albus…" Lucius could only stare at him, lost.

"Lucius, this wasn't you're fault. You weren't even here. You got to her in time, she has a better chance because of you," Albus placated Lucius despite his own worries.

It was two hours later when Poppy and Severus finally stood back, relieved, Hermione was physically stable. They learned that she had swallowed a combination of sleeping and calming draughts. She would not wake for at least three to four days, even with the clearing potion Severus drained down her throat, too much of the potions had already been absorbed by her system. After Severus, Poppy, and Albus all placed alerts around her bed to notify them if her condition changed in any manner, they parted for some well-deserved rest.

"What was it that triggered her? The death count?" Lucius asked his lover as they lay in bed, confused and drained from all the trauma that occurred earlier that evening. Lucius scooted closer to Severus trying to make up for the loss of Hermione, despite the fact that she only just entered their lives and their bed.

"I don't know. She was most effected by Ronald's death and when I went to comfort her, she kissed me. I immediately went to get your help. I didn't know she would try to kill herself," Severus started out strong, but ended up whispering at the end.

"You couldn't have known."

"But I could have gone to her first, instead of going to get you. What was I thinking?"

"You didn't know what was going to happen, Severus. It was unfortunate, but she is recovering now, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on her. We can do that, Severus." They stayed together in silence for some time longer before falling into nightmare riddled dreams that all seemed to surround the unconscious woman in the Hospital Wing.

A few days after the Incident, Lucius was sitting with Severus at the breakfast table, both were silent as they had been since Hermione's forced absence. They were not angry with each other, nor did they hold any blame against the other, they simply did not feel like talking. However, there had been something on Lucius' mind that he needed to discuss before Hermione woke up.

"She kissed you," came the blunt, harsh statement. He wasn't accusatory, however there was no nice way to say it, frankly.

"Pardon?" came the choked reply from across their table, it seemed to large as of late.

"Hermione, before the bathroom, you said she kissed you," Lucius clarified.

"She did. I'm not sure why though."

"What was it like?" he really was curious. The only woman he had ever kissed was Narcissa, and that wasn't a terribly pleasant situation, however it happened very rarely.

"I don't know, why the hell do you even want to know?" Severus demanded. He remembered very well how it felt, he just didn't want to admit it, because it was still her horrified face that haunted him. He should have reached out to her, something, anything.

"I was only curious. I wouldn't mind kissing her, and I don't mind her kissing you, if you were wondering," Lucius used his forked melon to enforce his point.

"What, exactly, are you saying, Lucius?" Severus asked directly, wishing a direct answer, even if he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear it.

"I'm saying that I miss her and would very much like it if she was a more permanent figure in our life. I want you to know that, I want her to know that. Hell, I even want myself to know that. I want her back in our family, Sev. It just doesn't seem right with out her here. I know you've been feeling the same way, you can't say that you haven't. I know that when I can't find you after classes, you're in the Hospital Wing and that when you sleep at night you will end up reaching out to the place where she spent the night in our bed once. I know that I want her here, with us, for as long as we can keep her. The only question is, do you?" with that, Lucius rose out of his chair and left for his office, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Less than four days later, the alarms went off in the Headmaster's office, the Dungeons, and in the Hospital Wing. Within ten minutes, the occupants of those rooms could be found in the Hospital Wing surrounding a particular bed. Hermione Granger was waking up. It was a painfully slow process, but she was breaking out the potion-induced coma she where she had placed herself.

"Come on, love," Lucius was chanting slowly, while running a thumb across the back of the hand he held, hoping it would coax her into awareness. She heard her name being repeated, though slightly muffled. It wasn't Lucius' chanting that woke her, however, it was the feeling of being restrained that brought her to consciousness.

"Wh-ugh" came the garbled response. She had flexed her arms only to realized that she was indeed being restrained. In trying to move her legs, she found her arms were not the only limbs restrained.

"Hermione, don't speak just yet. You'll need water before you do that. You've been unconscious for eight days," came the gentle, deep voice to her left. She assumed it was Severus, as Lucius was on her right, she refused to look at him, choosing, instead to stare at her immobile arm. A moment later, a straw found its way into her vision. She took a small sip before turning away from it. The water did feel nice.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger," Dumbledore's cheery voice was odd at this particular moment, however no one made mention of it. Hermione was refusing to talk. She was still feeling the raw emotion of knowing one of her best friends had died in a war she never saw the end to, and ashamed at kissing one of the two people who she owed greatly and who was in a committed relationship, to another man. She knew that she would have to tell Lucius, he would hate her and stop holding her hand, stroking it gently. She knew if she said anything now, he would stop and Hermione could not deal with the looks of hatred at the moment.

"How do you feel, Hermione?" Poppy asked while running diagnostic scans with her wand. "Do you have any pain anywhere?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, you are fine, physically," one could almost hear the "but not mentally" tagged on at the end.

"Excellent, how much longer will she be in the Hospital Wing? I think it would be best if she were back in our quarters," Lucius asked the Mediwitch. His words triggered Hermione's tears that ran swiftly down her face. She knew right then, that he didn't know, and that she would not have any sort of home because she was the idiot girl to kissed his lover.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Lucius quickly turned his attention to Hermione, causing her to sob even more. At this, both Poppy and Albus left the trio so that they could have privacy to talk.

"Hermione, why are you crying? Do you not want to come back to the dungeons?" Severus questioned her, as he scooted his chair closer to her, placing the hang that was not holding her own hand on her shoulder. It was this that prompted her to talk.

"I've ruined everything. This is why I'm better off dead. Ron is gone and Harry has started his own life, no body needs me anymore. Then, I had to go screw up the one thing I had going for me, friends and a place to live. I'm so sorry," she babbled between sobs.

"Hermione, love, calm down. You are most certainly not better off dead, both Severus and I need you here with us. Yes, Mister Weasley may no longer be with us, but he died nobly. As for Mister Potter, he may have started his own family, but he will never just leave you, he has written nearly every day to ask when he might be able to see you and introduce you to his children! And what is this nonsense about ruining the only good thing you have? You will always have Severus and myself and you shall always have a home to stay at with us for as long as you want," Lucius' words were soft, but reassuring and Hermione nodded as her tears slowed, yet she knew she still had to tell him.

"But I kissed Severus," the tears increased in pace down her cheeks and she looked frightened as to what reaction she was going to get from Lucius. Whatever she expected it was not the soft smile that sat on his face.

"I know, love."

"Why aren't you mad at me? He's yours!" A snort from Severus was heard, apparently he didn't appreciate being discussed while standing right there, but he didn't interrupt. Slowly, Lucius leaned in and kissed her softly.

"There. Now we're even." Hermione only gaped, looking between the smiling men who stood before her.

"Oh," was the only reply she could think to say.

"I'm going to go and see when we can return this one back to our quarters," Severus announced while he stood up, giving Hermione's shoulder a slight squeeze and sending a look to Lucius before leaving.

"Why…?" Hermione's mind was running quickly trying to come up with an answer as to what was going on, yet it couldn't find one.

"Hermione, Severus and I have been talking while you have been in a coma. We both want you as a more permanent fixture in our life, if you would agree. However, we will not force the issue, nor do we want an answer right now, you need time to process that and you need time to heal yourself. Which brings me to my next question. Why did you feel like killing yourself would be a viable option?" Lucius' question was met with silence.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, ashamed. However, it was not an acceptable answer to his question and so he waited for a real answer to come from her. He did not have to wait long, the silence was making her uncomfortable.

"I thought I had no one," she finally answered. "Ron was dead, Harry wasn't here, and I had just kissed Severus."

"That does not justify you trying to kill yourself," Lucius' voice was quiet, but hard, he needed her to realize that she wasn't alone.

"But I felt like it was, at the time," she tried to reason with him.

"Did you know that you lost nearly 4 pints of blood before they were able to stop the blood flow? Did you know that after you took the calming and sleeping draughts, you passed out and fell on a half broken bowl causing a large piece of glass to become lodged in your back? Do you know how worried we were?" with each question his voice threatened to break and her face became paler not knowing the extent of her injuries or what her actions did to others.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," became her chant.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I already know you are. What I want you to do is be aware that there are people who need you. Severus and I need you. In the few weeks you've been with us, you've become lodged in our lives and we can't imagine it without you anymore," by this time, Lucius could not halt the break in his voice nor the welling up of tears in his eyes and Hermione had fresh tears running anew.

"I know. I know you're here for me, I just… there was too much going on. I know it doesn't justify it, but it's the truth." As Hermione's tears ran down her face, Lucius waved his hand across the bed and Hermione's restraints disappeared before she collapsed into his arm, still crying.

"Come on, let's get you home," Severus whispered into her ear. He had come into the room just after Lucius freed her from the restraints. Poppy had told him that Hermione could go back to the dungeons if she wished. Lucius carried her down to their quarters and into their bedroom where they tucked themselves around Hermione. It was moments later that they had fallen asleep, exhausted from the week's ordeal and thankful to have everything sorted and out in the open. It was a new beginning for them, and they were very interested in seeing it's end.

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the wait, but I was having a lot of difficulty with this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Hermione's suicide attempt was the most difficult to figure out, and I don't know how well I pulled it off. So, let me know your thoughts so I can keep motivated to write! : )


	11. Death, Rebirth, Surprise!

Hermione awoke quite warm in bed; it could be considered a leisurely waking. She was snuggled closer into Severus' arms that were wrapped around her torso, while keeping a hold of Lucius' hands, which were holding hers tightly. She smiled at the warmth he found herself in. As she laid tucked in-between the two, she thought of the last time she woke in this bed. She shuddered involuntarily. She had not forgotten her feelings, the ones that caused her breakdown; they were still there, but restrained. She knew they would soon have to be confronted, but for now, she was content. She felt that at this moment, if she had to, she could confront anything. But, that was only if she absolutely had to leave this moment.

"And what thoughts are making you frown like that so early in the morning?" Severus' voice was gruff, but his smile was gentle, while he pushed her hair from her face.

"The last time I woke up in this bed," she replied honestly. She took a moment to look at his attire and could not help her giggle, which only served to perplex poor Severus.

"Are you alright?" he looked at her, eyes wide, cautious.

"Does your shirt say 'Brewing up some love'?" giggled Hermione.

"It was a gift!" he protested, while blushing.

"It was. I gave it to him," came a voice from Hermione's left. Lucius was quite proud at the shirt. He even thought of what to say on the front, although he got a funny look from the muggle girl behind the counter when he purchased it. Hermione's giggles subsided, although she let one escape every so often.

"Well, that was an interesting way to wake up," Severus grumbled.

"Oh, quit your pouting," Lucius responded before getting out of bed. He rolled out rather ungracefully before leaning back over the bed to give Severus, the Hermione a kiss. Then, he casually walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"We're going to have to have a long talk, aren't we?" Severus asked when he saw Hermione's questioning face. "Well, I guess now is as good of time as any to start the day." At Severus' words, Hermione could only nod before getting out of bed, herself. When she got up to leave the bedroom to venture into her own suite to get ready for the day, Severus stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something important?"

"I don't think so." Hermione looked around the room, but found nothing of hers.

"A good morning kiss. It's tradition," he smirked, giving her a quick kiss, then turning to his bathroom. Hermione stood for a moment, slightly shocked.

"Yes, she called. "I do believe we need to have a long conversation."

Hermione was surprised to find herself to be the first one ready for the day out of the three of them. She went to the kitchen, deciding to get breakfast ready. She first poured three cups of tea: milk for Severus, one sugar for herself, and then, with a cringe, 3 sugars and milk for Lucius' cup. She called the kitchens and asked for some fresh fruit, no mango because Severus was allergic, and extra strawberries—Severus' favorite. She also requested some toast with a side of Lucius' secret boysenberry jam and peanut butter for herself. She sat down just in time for the two men to walk into their breakfast nook.

"Mmm. Boysenberry!" Lucius quickly slathered his toast with the jam until the toast bent under the weight. Severus filled a bowl with fruit and placed it in front of Lucius and then he filled his own bowl, although strawberries appeared to dominate his portion. Hermione took both a little fruit and one slice of toast but put only a thin layer of peanut butter on hers, to Lucius' disgust.

"Why would you do that if you had jam on the table instead! I mean, really, that stuff sticks to the top of your mouth and no spell can ever remove it!" he griped. She assured him that it did not, in fact, stick to the top of her mouth, or if it did a bit of hot tea fixed that. It was, then, a leisurely breakfast for the trio. The Daily Prophet was passed around the table in sections. Severus read the Potions section, Lucius read the front page, paying attention to the political movements, and Hermione read the Charms and Transfiguration sections. The "sports" section was thrown away entirely, no one really cared about that one.

"I think it's about time we have that discussion, don't you agree?" Severus decided soon after their quiet breakfast had come to an end; their stomachs full and their reading finished.

"What discussion?" Lucius had been left out of the loop, again, mainly due to his lengthy time spent in front of the mirror this past morning trying to decide if a particular hair was grey or just whiter then the other strands.

"Well, there is the discussion as to what exactly is going on between us, the discussion of Hermione and her emotional status, or the discussion of Potter wanting to visit. Take your pick," Severus wasn't being sarcastic, there really were many things that needed to be discussed.

"I chose Hermione's feelings. Then Potter. Then us. I feel like it has good flow, plus it leaves the best for last!" Lucius smirked.

"Great, Lucius, give Hermione a chance to decide, would you?" Severus remarked, but Hermione assured him that she agreed with the arrangement of discussions.

"Well, then, how are you?" Lucius started the conversation.

"Sweet Merlin, did you honestly just ask: 'How are you'?" came the incredulous voice from his left.

"Well, then why don't you start, if I'm not doing it right!"

"I will! Hermione, what are you feeling?" Severus lent forward only to receive a snort from Lucius.

"Really? That was better? How was that better than what I asked!"

"It's better because I asked what she was feeling not how she was feeling it, obviously." Their banter eased the tension, whether that was the intention or not, she just leaned back against the sofa and watched the scene play out. It was a few more moments of bickering before they returned back to her.

"Hermione. You. We're focused on you. Alright, _what_ are you feeling?" Severus took back the conversation.

"I've been feeling so much: confusion, grief, helplessness. I just don't know," she sighed.

"Alright, that's fine. Why don't you tell us what you're confused about?"

"Everything. I don't know where I stand anymore. I've lost friends and time. Time in which I was supposed to have and then used to go to University or got an apprenticeship, something. I should be either there or getting a job, but I don't even have a foot in the door. Now, now, I have nothing and I don't even know everything I've missed. I will never know everything and that scares me. My life has been so structured on knowledge and it has never failed me before now. That knowledge was one of the things that made me feel like I fit somewhere in this world, now I don't even know if I have a place."

"Right. Well, you need to trust us to tell you what you _need_ to know and allow us to help you find out what you _want_ to know. We can only help you so much, but we'll always be there to help you," Severus' sincerity made an already emotional Hermione leak as she gave an equally watery smile. She leaned into the half embrace that Lucius offered her, relaxing in its warmth.

"Thank you," was her only reply.

"You're most welcome. Now, I know it's not anyone's favorite thing to talk about right now, but we have to discuss your attempt," Lucius hated to interrupt this newfound peace, especially when Hermione sat up, leaving his arms, but it had to be done.

"I'm fine. Seriously. I just had a freak out because I was overwrought with grief and I had just kissed Severus. Something I wasn't suppose to do," Hermione rushed, but she wouldn't look at either of the men.

"You are not fine, Hermione Granger. You do not attempt a suicide by slicing yourself and then downing various sleeping and calming potions. You nearly died multiple times that night and nights after. We weren't sure if there would be brain damage when you woke up, if you woke up. It's serious and I need…we need you to know that. You also need to know that you need to come to us when you have problems, or find someone else who you'll be able to talk to, because honestly, I don't want to lose you. Ever," Lucius was firm, with Severus nodding to show that he agreed with what Lucius said.

"I know," she replied quietly. "I know, I'm just embarrassed, okay?"

"It's okay. We just really want you to know how we feel as well, because you really scared us."

"I'm sorry," she was quiet for a moment, before she shrieked. "What was that? Lucius! What did you do?" Her hair was bright green.

"I told you, I was going to cure you of the whole 'I'm sorry' thing," he appeared smug. "What?"

"Lucius, only you could turn a completely serious conversation absurd in less than a minute," Severus wished he could say he was surprised. Fortunately, Hermione was "mad" for only a few moments before smiling. She knew if jokes were going around, she hadn't messed things up, like she had thought and that everything was going to be fine.

"How long will I have to have green hair?"

"It will reverse itself if you say 'Slytherins are better than Gryffindors' ten times," both Severus and Lucius were smirking at Lucius' words.

"Awesome," she deadpanned before saying the required phrase ten times, happy to see her hair the normal color.

"How did you set a charm that quickly to a phrase?" she asked.

"I didn't," Lucius had a full grin now. "I just undid the charm after you said it ten times."

"You're an ass, you know that right?" she was shaking her head.

"Ah, but a loveable ass!" was his reply.

"Great, he's a full of himself, too."

"Ah, m'dear, it's part of his charm," Severus replied. "Sorta."

"Great. Now, what is this about Harry visiting?" Hermione felt the need to see Harry very sharply since learning of Ron's death. She wanted to hug him and she had missed him dearly.

"Oh, Mister Potter. Yes, he had owled me a few days ago. Apparently, our headmaster let it slip that you were back at their weekly dinner," Severus intoned.

"They have weekly dinners?" Hermione found that to be charming, but odd.

"Yes! I think it's weird, but then again, I eat dinner with him nearly every night during term, so I'm not one to talk," supplied Lucius.

"Right, well, what did he have to say?" she could hardly contain herself.

"He wanted to know the first available moment that he could visit you. Which I believe could be tomorrow, if you wish it," Severus was smiling at her happiness. He knew that she needed to see Potter so that they could grieve over their lost friend and rejoice in finding each other again.

"Please?"

"Of course, I already owled him this morning. I told him to come tomorrow around tea time if available, if not, he'll send back a reply and we'll work something out," Severus divulged. Her smile was contagious and her hugs were plentiful after that.

"Now to us!" Lucius seemed particularly excited.

"Okay," Hermione was still uncertain at this point as to where she stood in their relationship and she did not wish to intrude or cross any sort of lines unknowingly.

"Can we keep her, Sev? I promise to feed her and take her outside for walks, but only slowly because we both know she'll be getting her exercise indoors," Lucius was grinning quite widely giving Hermione a rakish wink as well.

"You know she's not a pet, right?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. She's a human being. She has her own thoughts, ideas, and dreams. Blah, blah, blah, Sev." Hermione could not stop giggling. This was twice now that Lucius had put her at ease in their conversation.

"Thank you, Luc," she replied; trying out a shortened version of his name, she found she rather liked it. It showed a sense of intimacy and was a verbal indication of their closeness.

"No, problem. Now, to be as blunt as possible, we had discussed the idea and, frankly, we would like to pursue a triad relationship. If you're willing that is," Lucius plowed ahead. There was no sense in beating around the bush. He even smirked a little as the double entendres flowed into his stream of consciousness.

"What would it mean if we were in a triad?" Hermione asked.

"It would mean that we were together, equally. It might feel a little awkward or unbalanced at first, but you have to admit. We fit together rather nicely and I think this would work," Severus supplied for Hermione. They discussed the particulars a little further, stopping only to order tea, it was past lunchtime, however their late lunch and stimulating conversation required only tea and a few biscuits to tide them over to an early dinner.

After exhausting every angle of the triad relationship, Hermione had decided to try it. She had spent months with the two and had grown comfortable and, if she was being honest with herself, she felt as if they were a part of her family that she couldn't let go of anymore. After her decision was made, they each kissed, to seal the deal.

"Now that we have—" Lucius started only to be interrupted by someone flooing into their quarters. Three heads turned toward the fireplace, each with their own interpretation of confusion.

"Hello, Father," came the sophisticated voice of the Malfoy heir.


	12. Draco and Strip Poker

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Lucius' smile was genuine as he reached out to hug his son.

"Hi, Dad!" replied Draco enthusiastically, despite his previous formality. Draco embraced his father with a smile, before moving on to hug his "Uncle Sev". Then, he stopped directly in front of Hermione.

"Granger."

"Malfoy," she replied, cordially. Her face held a confused look when he smiled broadly.

"Dad said that I have to play nice with you, so you can call me Draco," he replied rakishly.

"I thought this visit was unexpected?" she thought she was calling out father and son, as Draco had just admitted to prior instruction.

"Dad has been owling me and when I finally found out who his letters were talking about in his last missive, I knew I had to drop by for a visit. The more unexpected, the better."

"You've always been cheeky," his father replied.

"But, your favorite son!" he smiled and his father easily returned it.

"Come on, then, we'll have tea. And biscuits! Right, Sev? Guests mean biscuits."

"Biscuits!" Draco appeared to be just as enthusiastic as his father about sweets.

"Like father, like son," Severus rolled his eyes at the pair. "Com on, Hermione, let's go and let them catch up. We can brew potions!"

The two Malfoys sat at the table in the kitchen, each with a cup of tea and a heaping plate of chocolate biscuits. Draco had helped Lucius locate Severus' stash, much to Lucius' delight.

"So, are you dating her?" Draco asked bluntly while munching on his third biscuit.

"Subtlety never was your strong point, was it?" he mock glared at his son.

"You are just avoiding the question, old man," Draco smirked. He really enjoyed the exchange; it was similar to the times before the Dark Lord's rise. After he rose to power for the second time, the spells upon his father had strengthened to the point of him having no personality. When Draco was younger, he remembered a loving father, especially if Narcissa was far away as she was the anchor for his character binding. His mother, he though, really was a frigid bitch.

"Fine. Kinda."

"Kinda? How…?"

"Well, we talked about it but only really kissed, but no actual date, yet. So, kinda."

"Well, what's your plan?" he was one his sixth biscuit.

"Dunno," Lucius was getting nervous, Draco could tell because he had only eaten four biscuits.

"Well, we haven't really discussed it, Hermione is recovering. She only just woke up yesterday."

"So, you're going to let her think that the Malfoy family is unprepared, bumbling, and not particularly interested?"

"She will not think that! You are just trying to scare me into action," Lucius frowned, and put down his biscuit.

"So you have no plan for wooing? Are you a Slytherin or not?" Draco egged, reaching for another sweet.

"Why do you even care? I would have thought you would be resistant to this relationship, especially with Hermione," Lucius was avoiding the attack, trying to expose Draco's motivations.

"Why shouldn't I be interested in my father's happiness?" he rebutted.

"It's not that your interest disturbs me, it's how quickly you've accepted it."

"You aren't the first person to enter into a triad relationship, you know."

"So, whom are you currently involved with?"

"Luna," he responded.

"Why did you avoid the question? She's nice," Lucius reasoned.

"Yes, well, she likes to include other people into our little tryst sometimes, so I can't judge."

"Wait. Is this why Potter answered your Floo half naked? Is he having a rather sordid affair on his pregnant wife?"

"No, she was there too…"

"Are you kidding me?" Lucius choked on his own tea.

"Nope, pregnancy hormones have done quite a number on the youngest Weasley. Let me tell you, pregnant women are fun!"

"Thank you, Draco. I'm so glad that you have completely altered the pristine view that I had for my only son."

"First, my image is not pristine by any means. Also, I may not be your only son if you get your arse moving with Hermione!"

"I don't suppose I can still ground you, can I?"

"You can try, but I don't think you'll be very successful."

"Cheeky."

"I prefer the term, awesome," Draco struck a pose.

"How did you survive your adolescence without being beaten up?"

"Paid henchmen, who acted quite nicely as body guards."

"Ah. Good thing I arranged that one, then, eh?" Lucius smirked.

"I'm forever in your debt," was the dramatic reply, complete with a head nod and flourishing hand gesture.

"Glad you said that, because I have a favor to ask," Lucius' grin widened.

Meanwhile, Severus and Hermione were having a grand time in the lab. Hermione was happy to be exercising her intellectual talents again and Severus was happy that someone was as enthusiastic as he was about his craft.

The only real sounds were from the chopping of the knife and the occasional instruction or question. Both occupants were quite happy with the arrangement, finding it rather peaceful and pleasant. It wasn't too long before they had done all the preparatory work that they could have done for the day.

"Well, our work is done for the day and Lucius hasn't bothered us yet, so he's still distracted by Draco. Would you like to play a game?" he asked, gesturing to the chess set on the shelf to his left among some rather grotesque ingredients.

"I'll try my hand at a game, but I'm not very good. Ron was always the more tactical of the group." Severus stared hard at her face, acknowledging the sorrow and grief that registered there. She was silent for a moment, before shaking herself fro the pool of emotions in which she had fallen.

"Are you alright? Do you still want to play?" again he watched her face and the changing of emotion that occurred there.

"I'm fine, or at least, I will be—pull down the set. I call white."

"Of course, can you imagine me with anything but black? I'm a gentleman—ladies always go first!" he smirked, pulling down the set as it arranged it and they started the game.

"Why do you have a chess set in here?"

"Well, sometimes when I have some time to kill I'll play against myself." It was a quick game as Hermione was defeated quite easily.

"You were right—you aren't very good," he half-smiled. "Would you like to try again?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a deck of cards?"

"I can get one. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever played poker?"

"Poker?"

"It's a card game. Here let me teach you." Hermione went through the rules and general play rather quickly. She dealt and they played their first round, Hermione was smiled, assured of her victory.

"So, now, you lay your hand," she said after he only asked for one card.

"Okay, is this good?" at his smirk, she knew she had been had, only to be proven by his hand being laid. A full house.

"I thought you said you have never played poker before!" She only had a high pair.

"Did I say that?" Hermione knew that despite the change in how he treated her, he was still a Slytherin and very cunning.

"You sneak!"

"My dear, you just assumed that I had not known how to play, but you never actually asked."

"Fine then, you deal the next hand, and we're wagering," Hermione decided.

"And what shall we wager?"

"I don't know. Money?"

"How about services? Like cleaning cauldrons or making a meal?" Severus suggested. "Or we could just play strip poker?"

"Strip poker?" a voice came from the doorway. Hermione and Severus turned to see an eager Lucius and a smirking Draco. "I want to play!" Lucius finished. Draco looked quite sick.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, nothing his expression.

"Tell me, how would you like to know of your father, godfather, and former classmate playing strip poker?"

"Oh," was her only verbal response, although she did blush quite brilliantly. Lucius and Severus, however, laughed at the expense of the younger generation. Both Hermione and Draco left the room with Lucius grinning as he pulled out a deck cards and some poker chips. Hermione decided to entertain Draco instead, after that bout of embarrassment. They arrived at the study in silence. Hermione took a seat on the dark leather couch, while Draco stood by the library books, glancing at the titles.

"So, you, my father, and Severus?" Draco started, glancing back at her after he had pulled down a green bound book, but he didn't open it.

"Yes, er… It just, sorta, happened," Hermione was blushing, never had she ever imagined being interrogated by the son of a lover who was once her own classmate.

"It just, sorta, happened?" he prodded.

"Well, yes," she couldn't answer his question.

"Alright," he nodded slowly. "D you love them?"

"Love them? Yes. In love with them? No. Could I fall in love with them? I have no doubt," Hermione worked out her answer verbally.

"Good. Good," Draco responded, nodding his head to back up his approval. He then turned to his book, opening it, and sitting down on the other side of the couch. "I'm never calling you 'mum'." She smiled, knowing things would be all right—for the most part.

Later that night, the master bedroom bed was comfortably full. Hermione was in the middle this time, enjoying having her warmer hands interlaced with Severus' cooler ones and basking in Lucius playing with her hair, that he had somehow, managed to get to curl. She had no clue what the potion was that he gave her, but it worked miracles.

"Hermione, you know we didn't mean to push you today?" Lucius interrupted their rather docile evening.

"What do you mean?" she honestly had no clue what Lucius was getting at with this line of questioning.

"Strip poker. We were just joking, you know that, right?" Lucius sounded worried.

"Oh, of course I knew that! It was just embarrassing to discuss it with your son, your godson, and my former classmate," she smiled at him, instantly relieving his tension, before she leaned forward to give him a kiss. His hand automatically supporting her neck and his hips pivoted to allow him to slip his leg in between her own legs which spread apart to let him do that. The sweet kiss turned hot and it wasn't too much longer until Severus cleared his throat.

"Mind if I have a go?" he smirked and they explored each other for a little bit, but never straying farther than kissing before finally, going off into a contented slumber.

A/N: Sorry this was so late. I got heaped with a whole lot of work and had a bunch of papers to write. It's been a busy spring for me so far, but I'm hoping to get a little more regular in updating from now on! Thanks for staying with me for so long! Harry's up next!


	13. A Long Awaited Meeting and a Dinner

It was another relaxing morning for Hermione to wake up to, with both of her Slytherins cuddled around her. She really would have never guessed them to be the cuddling type, but she would have never guessed a lot of things that have happened in the past few months. Her life had changed dramatically and as far as she was concerned, it was for the better. Yet, her stomach still filled up with butterflies at the thought of her best friend, who she hadn't seen in over two years, Harry visiting. She wasn't even sure if Ginny and the kids were going to visit her as well, part of her wanted to meet them, and part of her wanted time to adjust and catch up with her old friend and commiserate over the loss of their third.

"He's coming over around ten, love," Severus' gravely voice came from her left, although he his eyes were still shut.

"It really freaks me out when you do that!" Luc's voice came from her other side. The bed shifted as he leaned up on his elbow, but he sounded surprisingly awake.

"Do what, exactly?" Severus mustered up the energy to open his eyes and glare weakly back at Lucius, although it was a little difficult and he got sidetracked by a certain part of Hermione's anatomy that was a fair bit closer to his line of sight than Lucius. It helped that her nightshirt had fallen down slightly, giving him a better view than normal.

"Severus?" Hermione jolted him back into reality with a sweet little tone. He looked up at her, but didn't respond verbally. "I'm so glad you found that my eyes are up here, love." She smiled wickedly and he could see Lucius smirk back at him. Severus really had to response, so he did what any rational human being would do: he muttered something about needing a shower and laughed, shutting the door behind him and cutting out the laughter that followed him into the bathroom.

Lucius, however, was quite thankful for Severus' abrupt departure. He kissed her softly on the lips, but deepened it when she tilted her head back and hips forward. He quickly wrapped an arm around her and held her much like he had the previous night. Only this time, he was a little more aware of the certain piece of anatomy that Severus seemed to enjoy this morning. They were actually quite nice while pressed up against him. 'I could get used to this,' he thought.

"Hermione," he started, pulling away, smiling. His only response was a disgruntled noise from the young woman beneath him. "Your friend will be here in a little bit and you need to get ready and we all need breakfast and we can't do that if we're in bed."

"Why can't we just stay here for a little bit more?" she tried to push herself into Lucius' warm body.

"Because, love, if we do, then we'll never get out," he remarked pointedly looking down. She blushed, but nodded and got out of bed, leaving Lucius to run to the bathroom and beg Severus to help him out.

It wasn't until after they had all gotten ready and had finished breakfast that Hermione started to get antsy. It was the weekend, so both Lucius and Severus were there, watching her fidgeting increase as minutes passed. She moved from small task to the next after only a few moments. She couldn't even sit still long enough to read a paragraph in a book, much less a page.

"Hermione!" Severus finally barked out in his 'Professor' voice. Hermione jumped and whipped her head to look back at Sev expecting a detention or some sort of scholastic chastisement, as she hadn't heard the voice since her school days.

"Sev!" she brought her hand to lay over her heart as she realized that she wasn't a student in trouble anymore. "I thought I was going to get a detention!"

"Well, that could be arranged, although I think we would have something a little bit more advanced than scrubbing cauldrons," he shared a smirk with Lucius that was positively lewd before laughing at the shade that Hermione had changed in embarrassment.

"You two! I'll have you kn—" her tirade was interrupted by the sound of the Floo and her long awaited friend.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted loudly when he saw her and grabbed her in a huge bear hug, spinning her around and they both laughed together.

"Harry!" she hugged him back just as fiercely before Harry had set her down, keeping his arms on her shoulders and took a good look at her.

"It is so good to see you," he smiled, eyes bright. They went over to the other professors and Harry shook each of their hands. It was interesting for Hermione to see their interaction, there was no hostility and, if she wasn't mistaken, more than just an attention to the social niceties. A lot had changed, she acknowledged for the second time that day.

"We're well, Harry, and how are you and your brood?" Severus responded to Harry's inquiries.

"Well, Gin's about to pop, again. And I have to thank you again for the colic potion. I now can sleep without little Tony wailing every five minutes," Harry smiled tiredly. Hermione smiled softly, although she was more than a little disappointed to not have known who Tony was, other than one of Harry's children. She'd never met them and she never saw Harry grow up and forget about the stupid animosity that he once held both Lucius and Severus at one point in his life. He'd become a father and she wasn't there to see that.

"Not a problem. Can't let you fall asleep while trying to reign in those monsters you've mistaken as children. They do have at least half of your genes and half Weasley, it's a miracle that your house is still standing," Severus joked back while Hermione was once again shocked, she would have never imagined such a friendly conversation between the two.

"Yes, sometimes the house does get close to exploding. Anyway, we'll have to have you over for dinner sometime. All three of you, I could make the pasta you like, Lucius," Harry goaded the man and his stomach before smiling broadly to Hermione. "Come on, love, I think we need to catch up! Would you mind if we took up your sitting room?"

"Go for it, I'll send in some tea before I head over to my office, I know Sev has some brewing to do, we want to give you two some time to catch up alone," Lucius responded.

"You didn't have to!" Hermione immediately started to assure both Sev and Luc that they would be welcome and that she did not wish to kick them out of their own living room.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. We both have things to do and quite honestly are thankful for the time to get those things done!" Severus smiled at her before leaving to his lab to brew while Lucius went to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil and getting a tea tray ready.

After they both had tea before them, something to occupy their hands while they sat quietly, trying to figure out what to even attempt to talk about first. It was Hermione who started first, figuring a lighter topic would be a good place to start.

"So, you married Ginny?" she smiled at Harry, inviting him to take the conversation where he wanted. It was from this that she found out that Harry and Ginny had gotten married a year after she had left school, two years after the war. They bought a place an hour or so outside of London in a small wizarding village. They had only child, Andrew at home and one on the way. Hermione was shocked to discover that Harry was the primary caretaker, with Ginny working as a solicitor in the legal department of the ministry. Although, when she would think about it later, it wasn't really that much of a shock, Harry always seemed like a hands-on parent, which would make him a great Dad. She really couldn't wait to see him. Ginny was apparently over the moon to find out that Hermione was alive and well and has been telling their nearly two year old so many stories about their Aunt Hermione despite not really being able to understand what she was talking about half the time. They decided that they would have a dinner at some point, so that she could meet her nephew and catch up with Ginny. It was unfortunately time that they moved onto harder subjects to talk about. They cried together as they told stories of some of their exploits and anecdotes of Ron. Harry explained how he killed Voldemort, how he and Dumbledore hunted Horocruxes together for two months and how he killed him in an all out battle that had destroyed half the castle. He told her stories of how he helped to rebuild the castle and through that time became friends with Severus and Lucius who were there helping as well. Many people from the Order wanted to help and so the castle was restored in only a few months for the next school year. Severus and Lucius both had been dealing with the press, people who don't believe their story, yet they had been bending over backward to try to make up for their own pasts. It was when Ginny had fallen ill while carrying Tony that Severus and Lucius had worked non-stop for two days to help get her better. It was at that moment that Harry had cemented their tentative truce into a true friendship. She learned that they frequently have each other over for dinners and that Tony's godfather was Lucius with the plan to have Severus be their next little one's godfather. She, in turn, told Harry about the developing relationship with the two men and the surprise visit from Draco. Harry for his part, accepted readily and just snorted at hearing Draco's antics.

It was when Harry was telling Hermione a rather amusing tale of Tony learning how to climb up stairs without magic when Severus interrupted them.

"Harry, are you staying for dinner? Albus wanted to know if there should be an extra place at the Head Table or not."

"Yeah, that would be fun, Gin and Tony are visiting Molly and Arthur until tomorrow. I wonder what the students are going to do," Harry was still the celebrity, although he's learned to have a little more fun with it, now that he wasn't constantly the media's whipping boy.

"Great Hall? But I thought I wasn't suppose to be up there," Hermione said confused, it had been a while since her return but she wasn't completely sure she was suppose to be up in the Hall yet.

"Surprise, love. We're hoping that with Harry's celebrity wonder status that it will overshadow the attention on you, but it's time to let you out of the dungeons."

"Come on, Mione! It'll be fun. I haven't been at dinner in over a year, but last time the first years couldn't decide between nearly fainting, asking for my autograph, and just staring stupidly. It's always great fun!" Harry promised. It was his overeager smile, she believes, that convinced her to go with them in the end.

Getting ready for dinner never seemed like such a big deal, but with her first visit to the Great Hall, Hermione was running about her room making sure she had her hair done nicely, there was nothing odd on her face, and that her robes were wrinkle-free. The men were waiting for her in the sitting room, listening while amused by the random crashes and harried noises from the young woman. Harry had just stood up to knock on the door after a particularly loud bang when Hermione glided out of the room without a hair out of place.

"Er, Mione? You okay?" Harry asked, only to elaborate. "We heard a really loud crash."

"Oh that? That was just the bed, no worries," she responded without noticing the incredulous stares from the room's occupants as she made her way to the door. She only paused when she realized that they were not following her, but with a pointed stare, they quickly fixed that. As they made their way to the Great Hall it was decided that they would let Harry go first, then Hermione could slip in after, hopefully the attention would be focused only on Harry. They were sure to get a lot of attention after all, as they were late.

With more awareness and dramatic flair then Hermione had ever seen in her life, Harry pushed his magic at the gigantic doors that lead into the Great Hall effectively pushing all the attention on himself.

"Hello, Headmaster! Sorry, I'm late. We had a bit of an issue, but it's all cleared up now. Oh! They're serving drumsticks, I love drumsticks, did you have the House-Elf staff make this tonight because I was visiting?" Harry kept talking up until he reached the Head Table allowing Hermione, Severus, and Lucius to scoot around him and seat themselves before he finished his little nonsensical speech. Luckily, Albus understood and returned the conversation, just to give the students something to talk about.

"Ah, Harry, you always were one of my favorite students, taking care of a little Dark Lord problem. But it wasn't me who picked the menu. I believe it was your old Head of House who alerted a particularly over eager band of House Elves of your visit. They really do seem to love you. As I recall many of them wanted to leave Hogwarts to work for you." Harry was finally seated between Albus and Hermione, with Severus on her other side and Lucius to his right.

"Well, Headmaster, they seem to take a liking to really cool people, and I am pretty cool!" Harry smirked before lowering his tone so that the entire student population could no longer hear their conversation. Hermione looked out on the students, relieved and thankful that the attention was off of her for her first meal.

"Hermione, it is lovely to have you back," came the soft voice of Minerva McGonagall on the other side of Lucius. Hermione returned her comment with a smile and a promise to meet her old Head in her office for tea before Severus swept her up in conversation about potions. Hermione barely had time to worry about if the students had noticed her through out dinner as both Severus and Harry had made it their mission to keep her mind occupied with various tangents in conversation being taken over by Lucius and Albus. It wasn't long until desert was over and Albus was inviting them up to his office for tea.

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I know this is short but I just wanted to get something put up for you guys for being so patient. I've started the next chapter, but I can't promise when I'll be able to update it as I'm doing my semester abroad starting next week! But hopefully I'll be able to keep things going! Thanks for staying with me! Please review! I want to hear your comments on my story! :D


End file.
